Third Time's the Charm, right?
by EvelynYork
Summary: "I miss you, I miss this, I miss us." Those words burned at the tip of her tongue as she fought the urge to tell him everything. "You're the one", he struggled to blurt those words to her, knowing well enough that she wouldn't believe him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Summary: **"I miss you, I miss this, I miss us." Those words burned at the tip of her tongue as she fought the urge to tell him everything, that she lied that night when she told him she didn't miss him anymore, that she still loved him and she's pretty sure that she always will, that she hated the fact that no matter what he still consumed her mind and yet she at the same time, she didn't mind it so much. "You're the one", he struggled to blurt those words to her, knowing well enough that she wouldn't believe him, not after all the things they've been through. What she didn't understand though was how true those very words were, that no matter what everyone thought about Peyton being the one, no matter what ever destiny he was supposed to be part of, Brooke Davis was the one for him, she always was and she always will be.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and the entire show belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfiction so please do be kind, also any criticism in reference to my writing, the story's structure or inaccuracies on the content will be very much appreciated, since well, I want to improve my writing. Although personally, I think my writing is a bit too formal but I don't know I kinda like it considering it gives off a rather sophisticated atmosphere to the story, but if you guys don't really like it then please tell me so I'll try to fix that. Since it is my first fanfiction, reviews are very much appreciated, heck reviews are appreciated and loved even if this wasn't my first fic. Um, I should warn you guys that there will possibly be some grammatical and/or spelling errors throughout the story so please bear with me, I don't really have my very own editor to point them out and honestly I'm a lousy editor. Anyway thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy it. I won't stall anymore so here we go!

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Chapter 1:**

She smiled towards the camera, each flash beginning to take its toll on her eyes.

'_Brooke, over here!' _

'_Brooke, what are you wearing? Versace?' _

'_Brooke! Jordan! Can we get a picture of you two?'_

She continued smiling as she posed for the cameras, counting the minutes until she could finally move off. Her publicist Amanda beckoned her to begin moving towards the after-party. Brooke, relieved, resisted the urge to let out a breath she had been holding in and began making her way towards Amanda, all the while sending off her famous Brooke Davis smiles. She felt Jordan slide his arm around her waist, leading her as the papazzari hastily began to take as much pictures of the two as possible.

Once out of sight, the brunette bomb-shell let out a sigh of relief. Jordan offered her a small comforting smile as they continued walking towards the after-party. Once inside, Brooke was thankful for no longer having cameras constantly flashing at her while Jordan excused himself, telling her that he was going to get them both something to drink.

Before the brunette had the chance to do anything, Amanda guided her towards some people she was advised to mingle with. _"It's good for the company." _Amanda always told her. Minutes later Jordan appeared beside her and handed her a glass of champagne. Brooke smiled in appreciation and gladly accepted the drink. As she pretended to listen, Brooke's mind began to wander to the events of the past year, from her huge success with Clothes over Bros, to the hectic schedule she had and to the high-end social life she led. Brooke loved her life, she was content with the success of her company and her clothes but she was tired. No, she was exhausted. She had hardly slept for the past few years, especially seeing the amount of work she had to do. She was just exhausted from it all. She was emotionally, mentally and physically drained. She was tired of coming home to an empty, cold and dark penthouse. She was tired of living in an enormous apartment that did not feel like home at all. But most importantly she was tired of being alone. Brooke sighed inwardly and offered a nod and a "yes" every now and then in the conversation, while Jordan stood next to her, laughing at whatever it was that amused him. Brooke was interrupted from her thoughts when a certain voice uttered her name.

"Well well, if it isn't Tree Hill's very own multi-billionaire designer Brooke Davis!"

Brooke turned around; an enormous grin spread across her flawless features threatening to overtake her entire face, and resisted the urge to lunge at the man.

"Best-selling author Lucas Scott, it's been a while." She replied, a smirk playing on the tips of her lips.

"It has been, hasn't it?" he responded, wearing the all too famous Scott smirk. "Come here you." He added, opening his arms and taking a step forward.

Giggling, Brooke entered the blonde's arms, felt herself sink into his embrace and grinned.

"I missed you." She heard him mumble and responded by digging deeper into the embrace. After a few more seconds, she pulled away and grinned at him.

She finally took the moment to look at her former boyfriend and took in his appearance. It seemed that his genetic heart defect had no impact on his demeanor whatsoever. Instead, it seemed as though the blonde was more toned and built. He wore a perfect fitting Giorgio Armani suit that embraced his body perfectly, all the while sporting a subtle faux hawk that made him look more dashing than ever. It seemed as though the brooding blonde had become somewhat more handsome since she had last seen him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she smiled at him, telling him that she was glad that he was there.

"Well I had to come for an editing session with my editor, and she actually told me to come to this party. She said it'd be good for me to … uh … develop a social life, because apparently I don't have one." He rolled his eyes at the last comment before letting out a small chuckle.

"She's probably right about that." Brooke teased, an all knowing smirk currently gracing her flawless features.

"Not you too!" feigning annoyance while his mouth played with a small smile. Before Lucas had the chance to say anything more a voice interrupted the two friends as it called for the blonde writer.

"Lucas, sorry I hope I'm not interrupting, but I was hoping you would meet a couple of people while we're here." the blonde-brunette woman explained as she looked at the Lucas directly, looking apologetic.

"Oh okay. Um Lindsey this is my friend Brooke. Brooke, this is Lindsey, my editor."

Brooke smiled at the woman who had assisted Lucas with his novel and ultimately helping him make his writing dream come true and beamed as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. It's nice to finally meet you Lindsey."

"Uh hi! Lindsey Strauss and it's really nice to meet you Brooke. I'm a big fan of your clothing line."

"Thank you."

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but could I just steal Lucas for a few minutes?" the editor said all the while looking genuinely apologetic.

"Well Broody, I guess I'll see you later." She said as the familiar nickname easily slipped from her lips.

"Well Cheery, I guess so." He countered, smiling softly.

"Maybe we can meet up later? To catch up?" the brunette asked sending him her dimpled smile that the writer had missed so much.

"I'd like that. So how about I go meet the people Lindsey wants me to meet and I'll come back so we can you know catch up?"

"I'll see you in a few then Broody Boy." She beamed as she sent him a wink, effectively terminating their conversation.

The blonde writer chuckled to himself as he began to follow Lindsey's lead. Lucas felt a soft smile tug on his lips as he thought of his ex-girlfriend. It was great to see her again the blonde admitted to himself but his smile slowly turned into a small frown. It seemed as though the perky woman had somehow lost her 'perkiness' since he had last seen her a year ago. Ever since the two former lovers spent a spontaneous evening in New York, visiting bars and restaurants and getting free drinks thanks to their fake engagement, inevitably leading to a drunken Broody and a slightly tipsy Cheery which was of course was never a good combination. And somewhat during his drunken haze, the brooding blonde had planted his former girlfriend one of his famous stray kisses that obviously resulted in the brunette leaving him alone in his hotel room.

The two had hardly contacted each other ever since, sending the occasional email to one another for old time sake. The brunette had obviously kept in contact with his best friend, Haley, seeing as she the two women had grown so close in senior year that the bubbly brunette was deemed as Jamie's godmother. Lucas was certain that the fashion designer had remained in contact with the Naley clan especially seeing as his godson had spoken of his godmother and, her surprise and almost daily phone calls to him, so often that if he had a dollar every time she was mention he could definitely retire now.

It seemed to Lucas that Brooke had managed to stay close to everyone but him. And this thought had pestered him for quite some time now. Was being friends with him too hard? Or was it the fact that she despised him for the hurt he had caused her back in high school? No, Lucas was pretty sure that the beautiful brunette was over that. She had forgiven him, she told him herself and he couldn't be any more grateful for her forgiving and wonderful nature. He didn't know what it was but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the impromptu kiss he gave her that night. She said so herself that he probably won't hear from her for a while. She did keep her word for it and emailed him six months after to make sure that he was okay, that they were okay.

Sighing, the writer straightened himself; readying himself for Lindsey's introduction to the people he had to talk to. Hearing the writer sigh, the honey blonde looked at him curiously; her eyebrow raised which reminded him of Brooke's tendency to raise her eyebrow as well. Although he couldn't help but notice how his editor's eyebrow raise was not as perfect as the fashion designers'. Sending Lindsey a soft smile which she took as a form of 'I'm fine' the best-selling author was introduced to one of the many faceless people he had encountered since becoming an author.

After Lucas left, Brooke returned some of her attention to her 'conversation' with the men and women who would seem to benefit the company. However, it seemed as though they had stopped their conversation and watched her interaction with the famous best-selling author. It appeared that they were interested in her relationship with the brooding author, especially Jordan who looked at her questioningly with his eyebrow raised and a slight frown tugging at his lips. Groaning inwardly, the brunette played off as clueless and simply looked at them with a confused look. They seemed to have bought her little act and continued on with their conversation. Jordan furrowed his eyebrows together yet continued to converse with those he was talking to a few minutes ago. Relieved, Brooke sipped from her glass of champagne and slightly frowned. Jordan had seemed to slip his arm around her waist and subtly pull her closer to him. Although Jordan had done this a few times, Brooke couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of Lucas' presence but Brooke highly doubted that, considering she had moved on from him years ago and the fact that the two had never been in a relationship since senior year. She had already moved on. Hadn't she? If so why did she feel some old feelings stirring within her, wanting to burst through the locked black box she had buried so long ago. Brooke shook her head and inwardly repeated to herself that she had definitely moved on. The old feeling attempting to burst was simply because she hadn't seen the blonde author in so long.

She and Jordan had been 'dating' for about three months now. Her mother and Amanda insisted that Brooke date someone to convey the good girl image to the public. They had told her that with her constantly in the spotlight and her continuous change in male companions in every social event she had to attend, she had earned the reputation of being well a serial dater, serial A-Lister dater. After much debate, Brooke had caved and allowed her mother and Amanda to select from a list of eligible men and had come to an agreement on Jordan Theodore Richards. Jordan Richards shot to international fame after his commendable role as Henry Warwick in the controversial but widely praised film Kill Me, Oh Valerie. He was adored by everyone and had a good guy image which had immediately given him brownie points in the hunt for the perfect boyfriend for Brooke. And after negotiating with Jordan and his manager, Jordan and Brooke 'relationship' had taken the world by a storm. Although the two had never officially confirmed or even deny their 'relationship', the media had gossiped about the two and had released some pictures of the two spending time together.

Brooke and Jordan had an understanding between them. Jordan understood that Brooke was somewhat emotionally unavailable and just wanted to sever her ties from her supposedly bad image, while Jordan too did not want to be a part on a relationship just yet, especially since he just wanted to focus on his career for the moment. The two understood this and had become fast friends, hanging out with each other as often as their schedule would let them, all the while keeping their 'relationship' cover intact.

Brooke remained immersed in her thoughts before she felt Jordan nudge her, sending her a worried smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking genuinely worried.

"Of course" she replied, sending him a playful wink, hoping that it'll ease his worrying.

Jordan looked somewhat skeptic however, and excused them from the ongoing conversation. Leading her towards a few seats, he sat her down and smiled.

"Now Penelope, why don't you tell me what's up?"

Wincing at the middle name her parents had given her, the brunette countered, also using the actor's middle name. "Theodore, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Brooke what did I tell you about using my middle name."

"You started it." The brunette muttered as her lips began to form the oh-so-famous pout that had gotten her out of trouble.

"But your middle name isn't as bad as mine."

"No mine is worse."

"Brooke, c'mon, how is Penelope worse than Theodore. Look at Penelope Cruz, her first name is your oh so horrible middle name and I don't see her complaining. And anyway I don't see anyone naming their kid Theodore since Theodore Roosevelt." He huffed in reply, as his lips began to lift into a small grin.

"Yeah well, I know Penelope Cruz and I can tell you she may not be complaining about her name but she is still unhappy about it."

"Okay," he said, his hand raised in surrender, "now why don't you tell me what's wrong? You seem out of it tonight. More so than other nights." He teased, knowing well enough that there is something pestering the beautiful brunette. "It doesn't have something to do with Lucas Scott does it?"

Hearing his name, the brunette lowered her gaze and seemed to have decided her glass of champagne was much more interesting that what Jordan was saying. "Nothing's wrong Jordan. I promise. It's just I haven't seen Lucas for a while, okay?"

"Okay, Brooke." Jordan knew to not harass the brunette for any more information. Not when she didn't want to tell him anyway.

Unbeknownst to the two stars, Lucas had been watching the two from the other side of the room. Frowning as the two looked too close to be just friends, the blonde writer offered his final comment in the conversation before excusing himself, and making his way towards the woman who had definitely been in his mind more that he wanted to admit.

"Uh hey Brooke, I hope I'm not interrupting." He said, as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head out of nervousness, although feeling a small frown play on his lips.

Brooke raised her head and beamed at the author. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she saw the way Lucas had scratched the back of his head and furrowed his eyebrow in nervousness and realized that although the brooding author had definitely grown into the man he is today, he still held onto his old shy habits that she had first seen when they first met. It was nice to see that the blonde was somewhat still the same after all these years.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Well I managed to pry myself from a conversation to come here and I was hoping I may be able to whisk away a certain brunette to come and hang with me for a while." He said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Huh, well if you look somewhere over there I'm pretty sure you'll see some Victoria Secret models. Oh maybe Miranda Kerr even!" she teased, knowing well enough the author's small crush on the model.

"Ha! You're funny." Lucas replied, rolling his eyes at her while he felt his lips turn into a small smile.

"You think so too?"

Jordan stared at the interaction between the two and it appeared that they had both forgotten about his existence. Clearing his throat, he stood and offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Richards. It's very nice to meet you Lucas Scott. I'm a big fan of your books."

Lucas tore his gaze away from Brooke and turned his attention towards the man who had just introduced himself and shook his hand. Lucas was familiar with the actor, having recently watched his movie and enjoying it greatly.

"Uh hi, Lucas Scott, nice to meet you man. And thank you, I'm also a big fan of you, especially that movie Kill Me, Oh Valerie. That was some movie, my best friend raved about it and I'm pretty sure she has some kind of crush on you though I doubt my brother would ever want to hear that." Lucas said as he began to chuckle to himself, thinking about Haley's little crush on the actor.

Brooke giggled after hearing Lucas' comment about Haley. It was true, her Tutor Girl had a crush on Jordan and had bombarded her with questions when finding out that she and Jordan knew each other.

"Thank you. I'll just leave you two since you guys probably have a lot of catching up to do. It was nice to meet you Lucas." He said before offering to shake his hand once more, which the writer accepted and uttered a "You too." Turning to Brooke once more, Jordan leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheeks and winked. "I'll see you later, Penelope."

"So Broody, I know you wanted to hang out with one of the Victoria Secret models but you'll just have to settle with little old me for now. " She sighed dramatically.

"Settle with Brooke Davis? Never!" he gasped theatrically, before letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Don't worry Cheery, I'll pick you over Miranda Kerr or Victoria Secret models any day."

"Aw that's so sweet of you." She replied rolling her eyes at him before taking another sip from her champagne. "So since you're here for an editing session, I'm guessing you just finished a book?"

"Actually, no."

"No?"

"No. I'm haven't been able to write anything for a while now actually. None that managed to escape the wrath of the delete button anyway."

Brooke nodded, recalling Haley telling her about Lucas' writers block.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Luke."

"I don't know Brooke. It's just, I don't know it's like I can't write anymore. Every time I think I've got something, this barricade comes and I can't write whatever it is down. I can't write anything. I don't know what or even how to write anymore." The author sighed. He had tried writing countless of times and had failed to write anything that was worth keeping. It seemed that his ability to find words and weave them into something articulate and beautiful had disappeared altogether.

"Luke, you'll be fine. If I remember correctly, you've never really had any problems with words before," the designer pointed out as she recalled the many impromptu speeches he had given her and all the well-written letters he had written to her. "And yeah right now you're kind of in a rut, but so what? We all go through that at one point. It's an occupational hazard."

Laughing, the blonde shook his head in amusement. "Brooke, you do know what occupational hazards are, right?"

"Yes I do Broody. The term works! See you have a writer's block, which leads to stress and stress totally makes your body do crazy things which in your case can totally make your heart go haywire." She huffed, feigning irritation.

"Yes Ma'am."

"How are you doing with that anyway?" she asked, worry etched all over her expression.

"I'm fine, I've been taking my meds, so it's all good." He said as he sent her a small reassuring smile.

Half-convinced, the brunette nodded and let her worry subside. For now anyway.

"So, tell me, if you weren't here editing your book, what were you doing during that editing session?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, Lindsey's been kinda breathing down my neck on how I haven't managed to write anything for the past few months and well I offered to be an editor for a while. You know, to find some sort of inspiration."

"That's great Luke. How long do you often stay?"

"I don't know. It really all depends on how long I want to stay. Lindsey usually send me the manuscripts but I come here every once in a while."

"So how long are you planning to stay this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week or two depends really."

Brooke nodded as she took another sip from her glass. There seemed to be an awkward distance between the two, as if they no longer feel comfortable with each other. Their conversation definitely showed the fact that the two former lovers were no longer close. Brooke sighed inwardly as she realized that they no longer knew each other. And that strangely scared her.

"Hey Brooke, do you think … um well … maybe we could you know … get out of here?" the writer stuttered nervously, as he furrowed his eyebrows together, squinting his eyes and reaching the back of his neck to nervously scratch it. _'Yep, he definitely is still the shy Lucas from high school'___Brooke thought to herself as she beamed at the blondes' idea.

"You know Broody, I think that's the smartest thing you've said all night." The brunette said, sending him a playful wink before standing up from her seat.

"Oh so everything I've said tonight was just downright stupid?" Lucas teased.

"Well…" Brooke dragged her word before sending him a sheepish smile.

"Brooke" Lucas said, his voice playfully warning her that she better answer the question correctly or suffer from the consequences.

"Sorry?"

Chuckling, the writer shook his head at his companion and realized just how much he'd missed her and her unique way of interacting. Without another thought he offered his hand to her and gestured her to take it.

"Shall we?"

Brooke instinctively felt her hand reach out for Lucas' and sighed inwardly. The last time she hung out with Lucas resulted in a drunken kiss she had definitely regretted and somehow had stirred some previous emotions that had to remain buried. However, the majority of Brooke wanted to spend time with the blonde author, considering the fact that she had missed him terribly. Sending him a small smile as he helped her stand on her feet, Brooke shifted her gaze towards her publicist and Jordan.

"Before we go, I just kinda need to tell Jordan and Amanda about our little decision to leave this place." She mumbled to him, looking a bit awkward.

Smiling, Lucas nodded before using his head to point in the direction of Lindsey. "Me too"

"So how about we meet out back in a few?"

Lucas nodded.

"Okay, break."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at her, puzzled at the football reference, while a teasing smile appeared on his lips.

"What?" Brooke asked as she stared at his expression.

"Nothing" and without another word he made his way towards Lindsey.

Brooke was left to stare at Lucas' retreating form and with a sigh walk towards Jordan. She knew as part of her girlfriend act, she shouldn't leave Jordan and go off prancing around the city with Lucas, but she didn't care. She had missed the blonde too much to care about the consequences. She knew that ditching Jordan to be with Lucas would be giving the media something to gossip about but at the moment she didn't really mind. Although she knew her image would be stained by being accused of cheating on the adored actor, Brooke just wanted to hang out with Lucas again and forget the world. Lucas had that affect on her, where by simply having him around and hanging out with him would make her forget about the world and all the responsibilities she had. She for once wanted to do something she wanted that was not related to work at all. She reached Jordan and asked if she could speak to him for a few minutes. After minutes of telling him, Jordan simply gave her a smile and winked. He then leaned forward, gave her a small peck on the cheek before whispering a "go get him".

"One down another to go." She muttered to herself. Brooke wasn't looking forward to explaining her decision to leave to Amanda. Not when Amanda was insistent that she attend this party to mingle with executives and, high social standing and highly influential people. She braced herself as she made her way towards Amanda and explained what was going to happen.

Twenty minutes later, Brooke bounded in her living room, having changed from her formal attire, and plopped onto her couch while Lucas stared at her amusingly. The two had opted to catch up at her apartment rather than frolic around New York City especially considering Brooke's remarkable high stilettos which would become rather uncomfortable after a while.

Brooke snatched the beer bottle that lay idly on her coffee table and took a gulp out of it much to the chagrin of Lucas.

"Hey!" the blonde let out.

"Sorry Broody, my place, my beer." She easily replied glancing at him before putting back the beer bottle to its original place.

Lucas shook his head and didn't bother refuting her comment, knowing Brooke well enough that whatever point he gave her, she would simply give him one of her unique Brooke-esque comment and that he will definitely not win their little discussion, which he of course learnt long ago from his past experience.

"So Brooke, what have you been up to? It feels like we haven't seen or talk to each other in ages." Technically they haven't, but Lucas wasn't about to get into the technicalities.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Brooke said as she looked guiltily at Lucas and bit her lower lip. Brooke knew she was to blame for the lack of communication between the two. Partly, anyway. If the blonde didn't kiss her, then she wouldn't have resolved to not speaking to him or seeing him for a while, especially not when old high school feelings wanted to resurface.

"It's not your fault Brooke," Lucas said softly, "it's kinda my fault really."

"Yeah, it kinda is." She added teasingly to avoid where the conversation was heading towards.

"Gee thanks." The blonde muttered amusingly before taking a gulp out of the bottle of beer the brunette had previously taken a swig at.

"Well I was going to take the blame for you Broody, but since you insisted it was your fault, I couldn't be selfish and take it from you." She said before adding a dramatic sigh.

Laughing, Lucas shook his head and eyed the brunette. He really did miss her. He couldn't understand how in the world he had managed to live without her for the past year. He had to admit that seeing her tonight was least expected, although it was a tad bit stupid of him to assume she wasn't going to be one of the guest at the party especially considering how popular the brunette was. Seeing her tonight, he had noticed how much he missed her and how much she had matured over the years. Her beauty still shocked him; it seemed to the blonde that the young designer looked, if possible more beautiful than ever.

"I missed you." The blonde muttered as he looked at her, his expression serious.

Brooke couldn't stop herself from staring at Lucas' icy blue eyes. His words simply caught her off guard and what got her was his somber expression. It was as if the blonde had been miserable without hearing or seeing her for the past year which surprised her to be honest. And what got her more was the fact that by saying those three simple words her heart seemed to have soared and she felt butterflies begin to swirl in her stomach. Something she hadn't felt since high school. Truth be told Brooke liked the feeling, however she knew better and suppressed the butterflies.

"I missed you too, Luke" she said, sending him a sincere smile and slowly shifted her gaze away from him feeling slightly uncomfortable at how the blonde stared at her.

Sensing the brunette's discomfort, Lucas slowly refocused his view and stared at the photos that were displayed on the mantel. Slowly getting out of his seat, Lucas made his way towards the photos and sent Brooke a slight smirk. Lucas felt his lips turn into a soft smile as he stared at the photos that brunette chose to display in her home. There were pictures of her and the gang back when they were in high school, but her mantel was mostly inhabited by the adorable face of their godson, Jamie. His toothy grin was in most of the pictures and a few of both Nathan and Haley, and Lucas was glad that Brooke was still close to them. He was relieved that she had someone to always depend on, knowing well enough that the Naley squad would do anything for his beloved friend and that she was practically family to all of them. He knew that he would always be there for her too and that he would do anything for her, but after all the dramatic ordeal they went through back in high school he knew that even if he convinced her that he would always be there for her, she wouldn't be so willing to let him all the way in. Especially considering the fact that the last time she let him in he had burned her to the point that she was now afraid to let anyone in. Although he had time and time again apologized for what he had done and was forgiven, she was still afraid to let him all the way in, let anyone all the way in. he was certain however that if there was anyone the beautiful brunette would let all the way in, it would be Haley. The two had grown so close during senior year that Lucas was sure that somewhere along the way the two had gone off and adopted each other becoming official sisters. Not that he minded if that were the case.

As Lucas continued to observe over the photos, Brooke watched how his expression change with each photo and smiled to herself. She loved that about him, how his face would often change in a subtle way when he looked at something or read something. She had noticed it when they first began dating, where he would try to get her to read a book that he thoroughly enjoyed and had more than once resorted to read the book to her instead. He would always rest against the bed head while she rested her head against his chest all the while contently watch his facial expression change with every enticing, soothing word that came out of his lips, and more often she would lean up and place a soft peck on his lips before once again returning to rest against his chest. Realizing that she was thinking of the past, Brooke shook her head as if the act would magically empty her head of the thoughts. It was then that she realized that Lucas had stopped and held a picture in his hand and was frowning slightly at it. She felt her body instinctively remove itself from the couch and make its way towards him, and on her toes she perched her head on his shoulder in hopes to see what image made the blonde look rather disturbed, which was rather stupid of her considering how the act had made the butterflies that appeared earlier return and instead of fluttering in her stomach they began to dart in excitement. However the butterflies halted to a complete stop when she realized the photo he had in his hands. The photo contained her and her blonde best friend whom she hadn't had the chance to speak to for the past two months. Frowning, the brunette gave herself a kick and realized that author still had lingering feelings for her best friend. Of course he does, Peyton's always been the one, she told herself as she began to remove her head from his rather high shoulder.

Feeling Brooke remove her head from his shoulder, Lucas cleared his throat and asked her a question that had surprisingly popped into his head.

"Brooke, if you could would you ever go back and change one thing, the one thing that you know would change everything?"

Taken aback by his rather philosophical question, Brooke stared at Lucas who was still consumed at the photo. Sighing, Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Luke, I mean I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of back then and I guess if I could I'd change a lot. But to choose just one moment, I think I can come up with something." She said, forcing her tone to sound lighthearted although failing miserably considering how this conversation was leading her directly to a point in life she had hoped never return to, the point in life where she had felt her heart break over and over again.

Lucas felt his head nod with her answer, although her answer didn't satisfy him at all. Lucas thought back to that one moment he had wished time and time again to be given the chance to go back and change everything, and felt his heart shatter once again. Looking at the photo his eyes rested on the blonde and he felt his heart contort in a rather painful way. Feeling Brooke's eyes on him he softly placed the photo on its original position and summed up the strength to give her a forced smile. Knowing Brooke, he knew she saw the forced nature of his attempt of a reassuring smile, and he knew she was aware of the fact that something was bothering him. She was wonderful that way, the fact that she knew when he felt like crap and that she always had some crazy way that would help him feel better. He loved that about her and he was always thankful to have her as a friend, and not a day had gone by without him acknowledging this fact to himself.

Brooke followed Lucas and softly lowered herself on the couch. She knew well enough that something was up with her favourite author and instead of asking him if something was bothering him, she opted to remain silent and simply turned her body towards him, indicating that she was giving him her undivided attention if he wanted to talk. Lucas seemed to have gotten the message and sighed.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

Puzzled, Brooke furrowed her eyebrows together and gave him a perplexed expression.

"For what?"

"For turning this whole thing into a sob fest," he sighed dejectedly and finally looked at her.

Smiling Brooke placed a comforting hand on his knee and replied, "First things first, Broody this isn't a sob fest. And second, should I be worried that you even know the words sob fest?"

"I think all the Bring It On and Sex in the City stuff you made me watch is finally catching up." He grumpily muttered.

Brooke couldn't help but giggle as she thought back the last time they dated and how she had made him sit with her and endure through all her Bring It On and Sex in the City marathons. The poor guy had endured through all the soapy dramas and had tried his best not to cringe the entire time.

"Oh you cannot blame me for this Broody! I'm pretty sure you liked it especially with all those cheerleaders everywhere!" she huffed as she folded her arms and attempted to glare at him.

"I actually don't." He said uncertainly before giving her a sheepish smile, knowing well that he might be in for it since Bring It On and Sex in the City were pretty high up on Brooke's Things I Love List.

Brooke laughed at the blonde's honesty before placing her hand on his arm. Her expression softening if that was even possible and she sent him a genuine smile. "I'm here for you Lucas, if you need to talk. You know that right?"

"I know, thanks Brooke." Lucas felt himself smile, aware that he was probably deemed as the luckiest guy on earth by just being Brooke's friend and couldn't help but wonder how lucky the bastard who was going to marry her someday. Lucas felt himself frown at the thought of Brooke getting married to someone and felt a sudden discomfort. The idea definitely unsettled him and he was pretty sure he knew why, although instead of admitting the thought to himself, he simply chose to ignore it. For now anyway.

"So Brooke, tell me what's going on with you?" he asked, genuinely curious, feeling the need to know more about his ex-girlfriend's life especially considering how the two had managed to live their lives without the presence of the other for quite a while.

"Nothing really." She said giving him a shrug of her shoulders. Truthfully, she had a lot of things going on, from adding the last touches to her spring line to dealing with Victoria's demands about things to appearing in different events almost every night and those things were just the tip of the iceberg. But as of moment she didn't feel like telling Lucas any of those things, all she wanted was to forget, and whenever she was with him, however momentary it was, she'd still manage to forget about reality, about all the demands and pressures everyone had on her, and of course he made her forget about how pathetic her life had become considering how her life practically revolved around one thing; work.

"Seeing as you're Brooke Davis, I highly doubt that." The blonde replied, his Scott smirk back in action. He knew her better than that, if Brooke was involved in anything, something was always going on. She always had the ability to make things more exciting that they really were, to get those around her to share the same amount of enthusiasm about certain things and that is certainly one of the many reasons why he loved her.

"Well I have work, that's pretty much the only thing that's been taking up my time lately, so…" Brooke replied with a shrug, implying that whatever work she did, were really no big deal. Lucas didn't buy it though, he was certain that the fashion designer took pride in her work and was ecstatic over the fact that she had made it big, that people loved her work and that she was making a name for herself that defied the stereotypical image she had back in high school. He was also aware that the girl in front of him had matured over the years, and finally took in her appearance. The perky and bubbly girl he had come to know and love had changed greatly over the years, no longer was she the typical popular school slut who wore rather revealing outfits, but in front of him appeared a matured, beautiful, talented and intelligent young woman who had taken the world by storm. Her long locks were no longer in sight, and her brunette hair carried a slight tinge of red but she was still brunette nonetheless. Lucas was in awe at the sight in front of him, similar to the many time in the past where the blonde author would stop in his tracks and simply gaze adoringly at Brooke Davis who had managed to swoop in and steal his heart, and it was in those regular occurring moments when he'd realize all over again how beautiful and amazing she was and it was in those moments where he would fall for his Pretty Girl all over again. No one in the world ever kept him on his toes like she did, and no one in the world made him feel like she did, and Lucas Scott knew that no one in the world was going to have such an effect on him like she did.

Feeling Lucas stare at her, she shifted in her seat slightly uncomfortable at the look he wore as he looked at her. Brooke recognized that expression, it was the expression he had worn many time during their months of dating, and she grew terribly restless over the fact that he was wearing that expression right now. She knew what the expression he wore symbolized, heck she had memorized that same expression back in high school, knowing it was just for her, that his adoring gaze filled with love was simply just for her. She had watched him date Peyton back in high school, and as much as it killed her to see them together, she was certain that her Broody never did once wear such an expression for Peyton. Sure he had other expressions which was directed simply for and only Peyton and she was aware that those expression conveyed his deep love for the tortured artist, but Brooke was content to know that she had her own expression. That she was special enough to Lucas to earn her very own adoring expression from him. However, as much as she loved the expression, it unsettled her at this certain moment, knowing that Lucas looking at her that way would mean that he loved her. Of course he loved her, she thought to herself, the two had been friends for quite some time and friends love each other, similar to how she loved Nathan and Haley. Her words of reassurance however were in vain as she knew that deep down, she didn't love Lucas that way that her love for her Broody was simply platonic. Inwardly groaning in discomfort and denial, the fashion designer once more reached for Lucas' beer and chugged its entire content, hoping that its small percentage of alcohol will settle her.

Before Lucas had a chance to say anything, Brooke let out a loud burp and the two burst into laughter. Lucas smiled at Brooke's ability to amuse him, even if it was unintentional, and he couldn't help but feel grateful to have someone in his life who had the ability to put him at ease and cheer him up. Despite all the crap the two had gone through in high school, he was more than glad to see that the two were still relatively close and that they were still friends. Truthfully speaking, he had hoped that his friendship with Brooke was stronger and sturdier, but it seemed that his past relationship with Peyton and how he broke her heart once more took its toll and the two had opted to be acquaintances rather than friends for a while. A rather long period of time had passed before the two had become friends again, and no matter how long it took, Lucas was glad that they were friends. He had come to accept that life without Brooke well, sucked. Without having her in his life, he had felt a void in him, that only the cheerful brunette can fill and no matter how much he tried to ignore this void, it always seemed to creep up and tell him that he need Brooke in his life, that no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he was miserable without her lively presence. Lucas couldn't help but release how idiotic he was for not attempting to visit Brooke sooner because he could have put himself out of his misery earlier if he had done so.

"Hey Brooke, have I told you how proud I am of you?" he suddenly said, after realizing he had not once told her his thoughts of her success. Sure he had congratulated and praised her for her success but he had never really told her how he felt. Brooke looked at him, her eyes looking slightly glazed. Lucas sent her a soft smile before placing his hand on top of hers. "I am so proud of you Brooke, I'm proud to tell everyone that I know you and that you're my friend, I'm proud of what you've done and who you've become because you are pretty darn amazing Brooke Davis." He said as he grinned at her.

Brooke felt the butterflies in her stomach dart faster and faster in her stomach as she took in what Lucas said. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and couldn't help but lunge at him. She felt him laugh against her, his chest vibrating against her cheek causing her to giddily grin. Lucas always had that effect on her, where even the simplest words that would come out of his mouth would somehow make her feel that she was the most special person in the entire world, where his sincere words would always make her heart swell in pride, knowing that those words he said were just for her. "I'm proud of you too Luke" she whispered against him as she dug deeper into his chest, her tears threatening to spill.

"Well I sure hope so, because if you weren't I would've taken it back." He teased as he tightened his hold of her, closing his eyes and relishing the fact that Brooke Davis was in arms again, and for some strange reason he couldn't help but fell ecstatic and complete because of it.

Brooke pouted at that and playfully hit him before letting out a giggle. Before she had a chance to say anything, Lucas pulled away slightly and looked at her with expression somber. "I love you Brooke Davis. You know that right?" he said, his tone sincere and his soft smile genuine.

Brooke instinctively nodded as she looked into his ocean deep eyes, "I love you too Lucas Scott", she whispered, sending him a small smile. Brooke knew she should pull away from him, but his gaze was too mesmerizing for her to look away. Hearing the three words that Brooke loved so much seemed to have been the last straw for her because her butterflies were becoming much more restless and her buried box of feeling was finally starting to crack open. Brooke felt herself begin to lean forward as Lucas leaned down, when thankfully the God above had something else installed for the two when they were interrupted by Brooke's home phone. Awkwardly the two separated, and Brooke felt a sense of relief knowing that something she would later regret could have happened. The two stayed rooted in their seats and ignored the phone which continued to blare , seeking the attention of the fashion designer. After a few minutes and the voice of her best friend filled the room, when the phone began to accept the message.

"Hey Slut, why aren't you picking up your phone? You're usually home at this time unless…", Brooke shook her head knowing exactly what her crazy redheaded best friend insinuated and could imagine Rachel's perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched to a certain extent. "you know? You're finally getting it on." Lucas looked as though he had heard one of the most foulest thing as his eyes widened in size and he looked at Brooke, his expression slightly mortified. Brooke giggled and shrugged her shoulders at him. They heard Rachel snicker at the thought before her tone changed altogether. "Bitch you better be having sex right now because if you're ignoring my calls for work then you have completely lost your mind." The redhead muttered into the phone. "Well call me back Slut." And with that the redhead hung up, leaving Lucas utterly confused at what had just happened.

He had always been confused with Brooke and Rachel's friendship, considering how the two called each other unappealing names and how at the start of senior year, the two had hated each other's guts and by the end of the year they had become quite chummy.

"Huh…" the blonde let out, his eyebrow furrowed and his eyes squinting. Brooke let out a laugh before heading towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbed two bottles of beer. An awkward atmosphere lingered as the two remembered what may have happened between the two if it wasn't for Rachel's impeccable timing. Lucas smiled in appreciation as Brooke handed him a beer and took a swig at it.

It had taken a mere few minutes before the two ex-lovers restored the relaxed atmosphere they had previously and the two had spent another few hours talking and catching up. After realizing what time it was, Brooke had offered that Lucas stay for the night rather than return to his hotel room, and lead him to the guest bedroom. Brooke, having Jordan stay at her apartment often in the guest bedroom after hanging out, had some spare clothing that belonged to the actor and offered Lucas to wear it, knowing well enough that Jordan wouldn't mind. After getting ready for bed and exchanging their evening pleasantries, the two went off in their own respective room and attempted to sleep.

Brooke had spent most of her time in bed tossing and turning, restless over the fact that Lucas, the boy she had loved was merely a few steps away from her. After much debating, she had opted to stay in her own bed when deep down she knew that she would have preferred to snuggle against his chest and listen to his breathing, soothing her to sleep.

Lucas, similar to Brooke, tossed and turned, thinking of Brooke, before sleep finally caught up to him. With his last bit of strength, Lucas whispered a soft, "Goodnight Pretty Girl" as if by chance she would hear him and fell into slumber with a content smile etched on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Disclaimer:** Characters and the entire show belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. (Although I really wished I'd own it, which you guys have probably read tonnes of, but think about it, if one of us Brucas shipper owned OTH then Lucas would have been smart enough to realize how Brooke was the one for him, and he would have seriously fought harder for her in S4 rather than giving up after what like a week? Well who am I to talk I haven't even watched that cursed season yet. No but seriously Lucas would have realized that he and Peyton were too similar to be anything but friends, I mean seriously Peyton is practically Lucas but the girl version. Anyway Rachel wouldn't have gotten hitched with Dan, she would still be besties with Brooke, and Naley would well be Naley. And Jeyton would have totally been end game. Brucas, Naley and Jeyton…Yup that's the way it should have been! The way it should be…)

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions (I think that's what they're called … Ha you can probably tell I'm new at this :D). I am so glad and grateful for those who bothered to read this little story. You guys have no idea how appreciative I am. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the super slow update and I can explain. I got capped :( so my internet was so slow that I couldn't even load Google© so once again I'm sorry. I also haven't had the chance to write because I've been sulking over my marks from my recent exams, not my best I have to say... Anyway please read and _review,_ because all reviews are appreciated and loved. They really motivate me in finishing this story so the more the better. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and with no further stalling I present to all you amazing people…

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Chapter 2:**

"_Fashion Designer Brooke Davis seen leaving with Bestselling Author Lucas Scott Last Night"_

"_Brooke Leaving Jordan for Scott?"_

"_Davis Ditches Richards for a Scott brother"_

"_Lucas Scott staying at Brooke Davis' apartment for the night"_

Brooke Davis grumbled as her phone began to wail, its ringtone sending shivers down her spine, which only meant her dreadful "mother" was calling. Attempting to return to sleep, the brunette rejected the call and snuggled further into her pillow. Unfortunately, the phone once more began to howl, indicating her mother's persistence. Knowing she won't be able to sleep any longer, the not-so-cheery woman sighed before picking up.

"Brooke, what the hell are you thinking?" her mother's piercing voice screeched through the earpiece of her phone, effectively waking up the previously tired brunette.

"Well hello to you too, mother. Damn it mother it's 4:30!" she grumbled as she looked over her alarm clock, knowing well enough she didn't need to be in the office until 7.

"What were you thinking leaving that party last night with Lucas Scott? Have you lost your mind? The damn media's been having a ball with this story!" Victoria screeched, furious at what her reckless daughter had done to her carefully crafted reputation. Victoria had been up, finishing a couple of paper work when articles of her daughter had popped up her computer screen, leading to a very frustrated and furious Victoria Davis.

Brooke groaned, her head pounding from her tired state and her mother's reprimands. Adding two and two, Brooke was certain her actions last night had finally caught up to her, and the media had already made something out of it.

"Damn it Brooke!" the older Davis hissed into the speaker of her phone, "Did you not think that you leaving that party with Lucas Scott and leaving your supposed boyfriend behind would be ignored by the media?"

Groaning, the brunette knew that this was going to be a very unpleasant and very long conversation. She got out of bed certain that Victoria would no way in hell let her go back to sleep, and wrapped her robe tightly around her, headed towards her kitchen to brew herself a very much needed dose of caffeine all the while attempting to keep the angered Victoria Davis at bay. She was in for it.

Lucas Scott woke up from the smell of coffee and the hushed hissing that seemed to have filled the apartment. Incoherent with his current situation, Lucas looked around the strange room, wondering where on earth he was and what did hell he did he do last night. Taking his surroundings in, and smelling the little but evident tinge of the familiar and calming sweet scent of butter cream that Brooke Davis was known to have, Lucas become much more coherent with his current state and was aware of who the quite hissing originated from.

Excitement surged through him as he became completely aware that Brooke Davis was merely a few feet away from him, and he stumbled out of bed in hopes to whisk her away from her work to spend more time with the bubbly brunette. As he grabbed for the doorknob, her disjointed hissing finally arranged themselves in an orderly manner and Lucas was able to get a whiff of what was troubling his former lover.

"I am focusing on the company mother!" Lucas heard Brooke huff, frustration laced all over her voice. "Lucas and I were just catching up for goodness sakes; the media is blowing this out of proportion!"

Lucas slowly slipped out of the guest bedroom, his facial expression apologetic, knowing that his little rendezvous with Brooke had got her into trouble with her mother. If Lucas wasn't feeling guilty about the situation he would have laughed at the thought. Never did he ever think that he, Lucas Scott, the innocent one would get Brooke Davis, the corrupter into trouble.

Brooke whirled around, rolling her eyes at her mother's lecture and realized Lucas who stood in front of the guest bedroom, staring at her looking extremely apologetic. With a wave of her hand, Brooke attempted to show him that this wasn't his fault, none of it was.

"Mom," Brooke groaned as she rubbed the temple in an attempt to relieve the inevitable formation of a migraine. "No! No, you know what we'll discuss this when I get to the office." Without waiting for her mother's reply Brooke hung up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry about that Luke, I didn't wake you did I?" Brooke tiredly asked, as she looked at the blonde worriedly.

Shaking his head, Lucas walked towards Brooke and gazed at her, his face etched with concern.

"Brooke, is everything okay?"

Brooke didn't know how to answer that question. Was she okay? Was she supposed to feel this way? That after all this time it was still the blonde author who managed to make her heat skip? That no matter how long or how many times she tried, she still couldn't stop herself from thinking of him? That the whole rumour between her and Lucas didn't really bother her at all? However, the brunette opted to bury these questions into her deep black box that for some reason seemed to look as if may burst any minute now. She felt herself blink away teas that were beginning to form and mentally scolded herself for even feeling this way since she had gotten over him ages ago. She had, right?

"Brooke, are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Brooke said quietly, mentally cursing herself for zoning out and thinking about things that should no longer enter her mind. "I'm fine."

"Brooke, c'mon it's me you're talking to. You might not think so but I know you Brooke Davis, and I know you're anything but fine right now. I am your Broody after all, remember?"

Brooke wanted to scream in frustration. Lucas didn't get it did he? He wasn't _**her**_ Broody any longer, her Broody gave up on her in senior year, when she had desperately hoped that he would realize that she had lied to him. That she was lying to him. She had wished that Lucas was the boy who captured her heart, the one who saw through her façade, the one who loved her back. But he wasn't that boy. He let her go, claiming that he was wrong, that maybe he wasn't the guy for her. But he was, she knew deep down he was and always will be. She had pushed him away because she wanted him to fight for her, she wanted to know if she was for fighting for, that _**he**_ thought she was worth fighting for. _"Sometimes people play hard to get because they __**need**__ to know the other person's feelings are real."_ Brooke remembered telling Haley that in the past, and although she had pretended that it was just for Haley and Nathan's situation, truthfully it was for her own as well. She had pretended that she no longer missed him, that she wouldn't fight for him, when frankly she had fought for him, she had fought the part of her that told her that she would end up getting hurt again, she had tried to hold off that part of her, waiting for Lucas to finally do what she had hoped him to do, to show her that she was the one for him, but he never did. And in the end, she did get hurt. Again.

Of course he didn't get it. Lucas never got it. Not when it came to her anyway. As amazing Lucas is, he is still the boy who had no clue on what she wanted, the boy who had no idea that she had wanted him to fight for her, to love her, and for once put her first. But the boy who fought, loved and prioritized belonged to Peyton, because, well people who were meant to be together always find their way in the end.

Lucas watched as Brooke tried to settle the internal conflict she was having. Lucas could tell especially how her eyes seemed to cloud and how she nibbled at her lips. Contrary to what Brooke thought, Lucas was sure that he knew her, although he would be first to admit that there were times that their relationship had been on rocky terms and the two no longer spoke, he still liked to think that he knew her. Because if he didn't then Lucas was sure he would never be able to handle it. Lucas didn't have to know Brooke, in fact he wanted to, needed to. He wanted to know every part of Brooke, the good, the bad, the vulnerable and the brave. And sure he knew most of that, but Brooke Penelope Davis never failed to surprise him time and time again, and he loved that about her. That no matter how many times Lucas assumed that he knew her, she would do something or say something that would completely throw him off, showing him that he doesn't really have her all figured out. And he probably never would, but Lucas didn't mind, not when he enjoyed learning something new about the brunette every day. And if he had the chance, he would do so every day of his life.

"Look Brooke," Lucas began when he couldn't stand her silence any longer. "You might not want to talk about it now or to me, but I want you to know that I'm here okay?" Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm not going to force you to tell me what's going on coz I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is, but what I'm trying to say is that if you need to talk and figure this entire thing out, I'll be here. Yeah, I know I don't really have the best track record with you, but I really do care about you Brooke, so when you're ready to talk or when you just want to escape from all this, I'll be here, I'll rescue you from all of it." He uttered the last few words quietly, knowing that Brooke will remember the promise they had made so long ago, the promise that he had vowed he'd keep, because if there was one thing Lucas couldn't stand was seeing Brooke hurt, and yes he had hurt her many times in the past, but he would be damned if he let that ever happen again or let anything happen to her. He knew her little problem with the media wasn't so serious that it would've required such a sombre conversation but Lucas wanted her to know, he needed her to know that he would keep that promise. He would rescue her from all of it, even from the smallest of things.

Brooke whipped her head up at Lucas, her eyes widened and glazed over what Lucas had just said. He had remembered. He had remembered their promise. Not knowing what to say, Brooke simply nodded, before rushing past the blonde and into her bedroom. She couldn't handle this right now, not when she had so much going on. Lucas saying those words simply drove her to her edge. He wasn't supposed to bring the past up. He just wasn't. It was an unwritten rule, but a rule nonetheless, for former lovers to not bring up the past unless they wanted to get back together or something, and Brooke was confident that Lucas did not want to get together, because he loves Peyton. It's always been Peyton and it always will be.

Lucas watched her retreating form, feeling the need to stop her but controlled himself, knowing that Brooke needed some space right now. Sighing, Lucas walked towards the heavenly batch of coffee, knowing that he really needed it.

"A bit too serious for 5 in the morning, don't you think, Lucas." He grumbled to himself.

Peyton was tired. She was tired of LA and her job. She was tired of the people there. And most of all was tired of being alone. "I should've said yes to Lucas" she grumbled as she shoved her bedroom door open. Empty and cold. That was what Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer's apartment looked like. Sighing, Peyton made herself a cup of coffee before doing anything else. Another day of work at her dead end job. "Fun!" she mumbled to herself as she thought about how her year had gone buy. Never did she think that she would still be stuck at her stupid dead end job, delivering letters and taking messages for the assistant of the assistant of the assistant and who know how many more damn assistants there were. The point was she was sick and tired of working for assistants.

She wanted to do what she loved, and that was to find new talent, talent that would bring the nostalgic feeling of hope, romance and inspiration, that feeling that you get when other human beings pick up a simple instrument and make sense of the world. The talent that would bring music into the world, to life and more importantly to her. She didn't do what she loved, no instead she just delivered meaningless letter to assistants, taking messages for assistants, assistants, assistants. Everything she did was for assistants. Why couldn't she do anything for music, the aspect she cared most of, the aspect that assisted in the moulding of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She thought that by now she would've made a difference, a difference to people, to her. But instead here she was, working at a dead end job that did not satisfy her.

She was pretty much a failure in her eyes. Unlike her friends who had achieved what they wanted, what they've dreamed of. Haley was able to do what she loved, where she was given the opportunity to tour around the country and perform. She was able to later return and reunite with the person she loved, becoming a teacher, which she had been ecstatic about. Nathan was also able to do what he loved and that was to play basketball professionally, being the youngest shooting guard that was recruited by the Charlotte Bobcats. However the dream the that was possibly the most important to both Haley and Nathan that was fulfilled was the fact that after all years of obstacles, the two had remained in love, married and was given one of the greatest gifts anyone could have and that came in the form of the extremely adorable Jamie Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott, her former boyfriend also was able to do something that he loved and achieve his dreams. Even though his love for basketball and dream to one day play professionally did not happen, he had adjusted and became a writer, something he had thoroughly enjoyed since literature was always something he loved and enjoyed. And even her best friend Brooke Davis became successful, her company Clothes Over Bros becoming one of the most wanted and loved fashion brand in the world. No one had expected Brooke to make something of herself, considering her past promiscuous ways, however the influence and impact of Lucas Scott's presence has certainly assisted the brunette to venture into unknown waters and become someone who was respected and loved. Everyone had concluded that Brooke Davis would end up just like her mother, marrying someone who was wealthy and be in an unhappy marriage, however here she was, taking the world by storm, doing something she loved and was good at, and Peyton couldn't be help but feel proud. However, analysing her current situation, Peyton could not help but feel a tad bit jealous when comparing herself to her group of friends. They had all managed to do something that meant something to the, but here she was, doing something that was completely meaningless.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Peyton got herself ready for work, scolding herself for letting her mind wander into the abyss of regret and unhappiness. Again.

Both Brooke and Lucas had managed to leave her apartment paparazzi free since the two left her apartment at quarter to six, earlier than what the paparazzi expected since Brooke tended to leave her apartment at exactly 6:30.

An awkward silence loomed over the two and they didn't know how to fix it. Lucas and Brooke silently decided to leave their discussion as it is, possibly get back to it later when the timing was more convenient. The two had stood outside Brooke's penthouse building as Lucas waited with Brooke, while she waited for her driver to come around with the car. Standing awkwardly, the two had offered each other occasional smiles in an attempt to make each other more comfortable. As Brooke's driver came round with the car, Brooke had waved an awkward goodbye and hopped in as fast as her small feet could carry her. Lucas watched as the black Mercedes rolled off into the distance with the girl who's presence he cherished. Sighing to himself he called for a cab, all the while his mind consumed by the brunette who had just driven off into the distance, leaving him in her wake, like she always did.

Lucas had come to realised how many times he had let Brooke walk off from him whether it was from him in anger, in pain or just because, and never did he once go after her. The only time he could recall following her was the time they had that fight out in the rain, where he had called her a psycho, but also where he had given her his second most embarrassing speech. Lucas had realised that throughout the years that he had known Brooke, he had hardly followed her to stop her from walking away from him. He had always done so for Peyton, but never Brooke. Never the girl whom he claimed was the one for him. It was probably because with Brooke, sometimes it was just too hard, too hard to convince her that she was it, that she was the only one he wanted. But with Peyton, she had been easy, she had always believed him, never doubting him, always accepting him back with her arms wide open. And it was possibly because of this easiness that he had always followed after her, because he knew that in the end she would come back to him. But with Brooke, even if he did follow her, it would've been much harder, because Brooke Davis was not easy. Even though many had said she was possibly the easiest person there ever was, Lucas begged to differ. Brooke Davis was probably the most difficult person there was when it came to her heart, which he couldn't blame her because he was the reason for that. He had broken her heart in the worst possible way, scarring her, causing her to protect and barricade her fragile heart from any hurt.

Sighing, Lucas glanced out the window, knowing that whenever he let his mind wander to his past mistakes with the brunette he would feel his heart contort in a painful way. Instead he directed his mind to trivial matters in hopes to distract himself from the impending brooding that would sooner or later occur.

The first thing that Brooke heard when she entered her office was her mother's high pitched voice screaming at her. Groaning, Brooke knew she should've taken a detour instead of coming straight to her office. She knew she was in for it now; her actions had finally caught up to her and were going to bite her in the ass.

"Mother would you calm down!" Brooke let out, her voice laced with irritation as she nursed her already pounding head.

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down! How can you be so reckless and do this Brooke! After all the hard work we've done to mould your reputation into something favourable, you go and do this!" her mother screeched, her voice dripping of venom.

"I don't see what the problem is-", Brooke tried to explain, but was interrupted as her mother shrieked.

"You don't see the problem? Are you joking with me right now? Did you fall and hit your little head? Because if you don't see the problem then you're much more stupid than I thought."

"Well the media is blowing this out of proportion! I don't see what the big deal is! Can't two friends bump into each other and catch up?" Brooke explained, attempting to keep Bitchtoria at bay.

"What did you think would happen, Brooke? You signed up for this life that means you have to live with the media shoving their nose in your business and making things up. But if you were smart you would've done so without having the media making things up that can ruin your reputation! Do you know what these little rumours lead to? Do you Brooke? Because I don't think you do. Your pretty little head didn't think of the consequences did it? Of course not! Damn it Brooke these rumours will lead to the media looking into your past relationship with that boy from the little Hicksville of a town, and they'll find out. I promise you Brooke, they'll find out everything there is, from your dramatic relationship with that boy and the past you. The Brooke who slept around and partied like there was no tomorrow, the Brooke who I tried to hide from the world." Her mother let out, her eyes narrowed as she pointed to Brooke, blaming her for the problem she had caused.

Knowing that she was never going to win this argument, Brooke groaned in frustration. She knew well enough that her mother was right, ditching Jordan would only cause the media to become increasingly curious about whom she had ditched him for. Meaning that they would become overly curious of Lucas Scott whose bestselling status would only cause the public to wonder how they met, if she had suddenly fallen for the articulate blonde and if they made a better couple than her and Jordan. Then they would begin their research and later realise that the Brooke in Lucas' novel was none other than Brooke Davis, and would comprehend the fact that the two had come from the same town, and that their history was in the novel. They would then realise the love she had for the author and conclude that the writer had once again stolen her heart and a public love triangle would ensue. Then if they wanted drama, they would drag Peyton into the light, asking her on how she felt about the ongoing drama that surrounded her best friend and former soul mate. The media would possibly falsely statements and manufacture stories just to add to the drama. And Jordan would be caught in the middle of everything, definitely not giving him the good publicity they had agreed on. Oh god, Brooke realised that if that wasn't enough, the media would begin pestering her Naley and their plus one for stories about her and Lucas, and the dreaded Bermuda Love Triangle of Death as well as new information. Hell they might even look deep enough and find fame deprived citizens of Tree Hill who would be willing to confess about the past for a chance to be in the spotlight. Then her whole past of promiscuity would come to light, definitely affecting her public image, and even Jordan and Lucas' to some extent. She had definitely screwed up this time.

"Jamie Lucas Scott, don't make me come up there and get you!" Haley hollered at her 6 year old son, who had scrambled upstairs of their enormous home after breaking one of Haley's vases. "Jamie what did I tell you about playing ball in the house?" Haley asked her voice stern as she made her way upstairs, on her mission to find her son. Nathan, beside her, chuckled at what was going to come out of this. Jamie was definitely in for it now.

Haley slapped Nathan lightly as she glared at him. "I don't see why you're laughing; you're in as much trouble as he is. You're the one who played with him."

Nathan looked at Haley, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "But Hales-"

The handsome basketball player was interrupted by his wife's scowl and knew that he too was in trouble. However, what Nathan couldn't help but do was continue smiling because he couldn't help but feel extremely lucky. Never had he thought that he would end up with the most amazing woman who was crazy enough to love him as much as he loved her. He also never thought he'd be fortunate enough to have a son who adored him and that he would be living the dream. Before Haley walked into his life, Nathan had always concluded that he'd end up marrying Peyton and they'd both be miserable with each other. Or he would have been living the dream of playing basketball professionally but would have been known as the biggest ass ever, sleeping with girls and throwing them to the curb. Instead here he was, surrounded by people who he loved and who loved him back, he had a career that was earning him more money than he would ever need, he had a beautiful and talented wife who stood by his side and had faced the world together with him, he had a son who adored him and he had the amazing family man reputation that the younger Nathan Scott would have never believed. And Nathan couldn't help but feel grateful about his fortune every single day.

Sensing his wife looking at him and knowing for a fact that she was wearing that smirk of hers, Nathan quickly brought her on his shoulders, with her squealing, as he began to holler at their son. "Jamie quick, I've got your mom!"

Young Jamie poked his head out of his room and grinned at his father, his eyes lit up with mischief like a Christmas tree. Jamie dashed towards his parents and knew exactly what his father needed of him. And so he brought out his fingers as if they were some sort of weapons and waited for his father to rest his squealing mother onto the floor. And with that the two Scott boys began their mischief and tickled Haley, knowing that if they tickled her enough, she would forget about her vase and treat them with say ice cream?

Lucas had spent the rest of the day cooped up in his hotel room attempting to get some work done by reading through some of the manuscripts writers had sent in, in hopes that their novel will be published, just as he did a year ago. Lucas approached each manuscript he was given to edit and read through with a burning desire to find someone talented, someone who had the ability to turn mere words into something so much more, because truth is told, Lucas needed inspiration. He wanted to read and write something that meant to someone, that his narration and story wasn't just a story to them, it was something so much, something that gave people hope and inspiration. He had wanted to make a contribution in the world of literacy, writing something that changed the minds and perception of others as well as change their world. Sure, this goal of his was rather over the top, but Lucas wanted to write something that truly meant something, to others but most importantly to him. He wanted to write something accurate, something the editors and the publishing company did not alter because it simply "wouldn't sell". And so, Lucas Scott would often spend hours labouring over the manuscripts, finding that simple and yet significant inspiration that he had lost so long ago.

However, as previously narrated, Lucas had spent the rest of the day cooped up in his hotel room **attempting** to get some work done. But he couldn't possibly do that, not when his mind was consumed by no-one other than Brooke Davis. Instead of pondering over what the manuscripts expressed, Lucas brooded over Brooke Davis and how much trouble she was in. Lucas had earlier received a call from Lindsey, who was put to the task of asking what was going on, and commanded Lucas to fix whatever mess he had gotten himself into. Lucas was certain over the fact that Brooke Davis didn't have the luxury to get off the hook that easily, instead the young brunette would be forced to sit, listen to her mother's lecture and ranting about her recklessness and would later meet with her publicist and go through the process of cleaning up the mess the Broody and Cheery duo had made. Lucas couldn't help but worry for Brooke, knowing that she was being reprimanded for what the **two **had caused. And so, after a few more minutes of pondering over Brooke and how she was dealing with the situation as well as worrying about how much trouble she was in, Lucas had decided to find Brooke, and maybe shift the blame to him, rescuing her from the stress and pressures she definitely did not need more of considering her already thin figure which Lucas noticed the night previously and had gathered the thoughts that she had definitely lost a considerable amount of weight, and although she still looked lavishing and healthy, it was still alarming to see Brooke that thin. And so, Lucas had mounted his white horse, intending to find Brooke and rescue her and determined to keep his promise made so long ago as well as be her knight in shining armour. What Lucas failed to recognise was, he was walking directly and willingly into a lion's den, and could only add fuel to the already blazing fire.

Victoria was not given the opportunity to lecture Brooke any further as Amanda stormed into Brooke's office and had demanded that Brooke explain herself. Victoria who had exclaimed that she was just asking Brooke the exact same question, was dismissed out of the room by both Brooke and Amanda, and although the monster of a mother was furious over the fact that she was getting dismissed, Amanda had convinced the stubborn woman that it was not Victoria's job to take care of the publicity aspect of the business but rather it was hers, and so after much debate, Victoria had given in, for now. Victoria had threatened Brooke that their discussion was anything but over and had promised to return later to discuss the matter with the tormented fashion designer.

Before Brooke had the chance to let out a sigh of relief, Amanda had begun her torture. Demanding Brooke explain herself and recount the event and every other detail that was necessary in order that the issue could be dealt with. Brooke, although was still unfortunate enough to go through the strenuous process, she still felt that this was much more of an improvement from the previous circumstance she was in. Anything was better than having to face her demon of a mother. Brooke was always first to acknowledge the sad fact that her mother was a bitch. In fact, she had so affectionately named her mother Bitchtoria. After spending time with the infamous Lucas Scott at their 'engagement night', Brooke had rashly agreed to go into business with her mother, in naïve hope that her mother would finally be, well a mother. Brooke, who was robbed of loving parents and had missed out of the loving kindness and adoration from parents which many of us have taken for granted, had yearned for such affection from either of her parents. And so, she had spent most of her adolescent life doing things that even Paris Hilton would be shocked to hear, in hopes that these things will get back to her parents and earn their attention. Sadly, after years and years of trying, Brooke was not given any single glance and was simply ignored. Enter Lucas Scott who saw through her façade and caught a glimpse at the vulnerable girl who had yearned for love. He was the first guy to really look beyond the beauty and sex, but rather look for the girl who was deprived of love. He had also been the first guy to offer her some sort of love, an affection he had not because of the benefits that came with her, but because of the selflessness and fierce loyalty she had for those she loved. He had come to love her every aspect of her, cherished her, treasure her flaws rather than criticise them, but most importantly he had made her feel the love she had hopes for, he had made her feel like the most important person, and Brooke couldn't help but feel grateful. She knew for a fact that because Lucas had loved her and appreciated her, that she would always love him, and sure one day she may go and marry someone who she would love and who would do the same as Lucas did which was love her, but Lucas would however always have a piece of her heart, because as the saying goes, you never forget your first love. Getting off track here, Brooke after a year of going into business with Victoria had come to realise that her mother would never be the mother she had hoped for, rather her mother was more of a tyrannical dictator, who adored one main thing, and that was success. And so, her mother pushed her until her company became what it was today, sure Brooke was grateful for her mother's connections and what not, but the success did not come from her mother alone, rather it mostly came from Brooke and her amazing talent for fashion. Her lines were not adored by the public because of her mother but rather because of Brooke's knack for clothing, Brooke Davis was the reason for the success of Clothes Over Bros, no one else. Brooke had spent many moments with her friends and they have all made her realise that the company did not need Victoria. And sure enough Brooke had come to agree, however that didn't mean she wanted to get rid of her mother, because let's face it, Brooke still wanted to have some sort of relationship with her mother because she still carried the hope that her mother would one day want to simply hang out with her daughter. So, Brooke held onto that sliver of hope and endured through all the crap her mother made her go through.

Brooke reached for her cup of coffee and took a sip out of it. She had unfortunately realised that her batch of the heavenly drink was draining at an alarming rate, and noted to herself that she was going to have to get some more. Brooke then made herself comfortable and began to recall what happened last night to Amanda.

Lucas had decided to stop by Brooke's office, however had been stopped by a crowd of paparazzi who had camped out of the hotel. Lucas, overwhelmed by the flashing and screaming of questions, that Lucas stumbled a bit. Taking his time to comprehend what was going on, Lucas had realised that Brooke's fame was so much more than he had thought. Sure he had thought she was huge and the public loved her, but never did he imagine that rumour that surrounded her and others would be bombarded this way. Lucas had been first to be exposed to the public, and was known to be a bestselling author before Brooke made her big break, and never had he been attacked by paparazzi this way.

"_Lucas is it true? Have you been dating Brooke secretly?"_

"_How long have you guys been together?"_

"_Is Brooke Davis from your novel really THE Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bros?"_

Lucas stood there and gaped at the paparazzi, awestruck at what was happening. Being in the public eye was never something Lucas wanted. Sure he knew that part of being an author was the publicity, but the public's attention to him was never really an issue, he was left alone most of the time, and the only time he had to face the media was in interviews and promotional meet and greets. There was also the occasional attendance to his brother's basketball banquets that often had media coverage, but other than those, Lucas was new to the whole paparazzi thing and was pretty much a normal civilian. Lucas finally got himself together, and had weaved through the sea of photographers. He jogged a bit, down the road and had called for a cab. The paparazzi had followed him and continued throwing their questions at him, their flashing seriously taking a toll on Lucas' eyes. A cab veered near Lucas, causing Lucas to sigh in relief. Telling the cab driver where to, Lucas finally felt himself relax. Burying his face in his hands Lucas thought, what had he gotten himself into.

Rachel Gatina was rather weary after her early morning photo shoot and had decided to take one of her extremely long breaks, and call it a day. Contemplating on which club she would go to tonight, the feisty red-head _almost_ failed to recognise the image of her best friend. However, the red-head was always the observant one and after glancing at the headlines and doing a double take, had snatched the gossip magazine from the stand. Her eyes widened as she had come to realise that the cover consisted of her best friend and the infamous Lucas Scott. Throwing change at the vendor, the red-head broke into a rushed power walk and had slipped out her phone, intending to ask her idiotic best friend in what the hell is going on. After getting nothing but voicemail, the model cursed and knew that her friend was so dead with Bitchtoria. The model rushed to get to her apartment after a few more minutes of walking, wrenched the door open and slammed it shut, threw her keys into some unknown location, which she will later come to realise the idiocy of the action and regret her decision of throwing it, and yanked the magazine wide open to the page that ranted about the latest rumour that involved her best friend. Seeing that her best friend had once again enabled Lucas Scott to whisk her off her feet and into her apartment, the model knew her best friend was probably going to be dealing with her bitch of a mother as well as the publicity that she was getting. Groaning, the red-head wanted to catch the soonest flight to New York and punch her best friend's stupidity. Grabbing her phone, she dialled the fashion designer once more and had opted to leave a frustrated message.

"Damn it Brooke! When I told you to find Lucas' stupid ass and fix the stupid tension between you two during those freakin' months you spent sulking over him, I didn't mean for you to get it on with him. And we both know I wouldn't have a problem if you did the dirty with the younger Scott, instead I'd be ecstatic since that'd mean that you haven't lost your touch at all, but we both know you're too much of a killjoy to do that. " The model exclaimed into her phone.

Her tone however softened, knowing that Brooke did not need her to be all bitchy right now. "Hey Slut, call me okay? Just don't go getting it on with your other ex-boyfriends. Bye"

She ended the call and stared at the picture that was splashed over the article page. Brooke looked happy, and the red-head knew it. She could tell from the stupid grin the brunette had and how her dimples were so prominent that Brooke Davis was really happy. And Rachel wasn't sure whether the mess that was in front of her was such a bad thing after all.

Brooke had finished recalling all the details Amanda had asked of her, and Amanda who, although was a driven woman who can sometimes be, well a bitch, was still considerate enough to notice that Brooke was exhausted from the demand and anxiety of the situation, and had managed to use her persuasive ability on Brooke and convinced her to return home and rest up. It was going to be a long process but, Amanda reassured her that they'll confirm that Brooke and Lucas are simply friends and agreed with Brooke that the media definitely blew the impromptu get together out of proportion. Brooke was relieved and had agreed to go home, because her headache was getting worse, she knew she should try and get some rest before Victoria comes and demand her presence for another one of their 'discussions'. Amanda had forewarned her of the crowd of paparazzi waiting for her at the entrance of Clothes Over Bros headquarters and had suggested that Brooke call her driver instead of trying to get a cab. Knowing that she was right, Brooke had done as she was told.

Twenty minute later, Brooke opened her apartment door, and dropped her bag onto the floor. She headed straight for her bed when someone cleared their voice. Panicked, Brooke whipped her body around to face the intruder and had caught sight of Jordan's apologetic but amused smile.

"Jesus Jordan what the hell?" Brooke screeched, as she placed her hand near her heart.

Jordan shrugged his shoulders before letting out an amused laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there."

"Well you should have thought of that before letting yourself in MY apartment without MY knowledge."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jordan said, as he smiled at her and patted the seat next to him, inclining Brooke to take it.

Brooke made her way towards him, and plopped onto the seat. Jordan, still smiling at her, placed a comforting hand on her knee and gazed at her adoringly. During the short time the actor had known Brooke; she had managed to weave her way into his heart and had become one of his great friends. Sure he didn't love her in a romantic way, but he loved her like a sister and seeing her exhausted was something that he did not enjoy. Jordan could tell that Brooke had probably been lectured by her mother and she was probably sick of the whole rumour that's taking the world of fame by a storm. Jordan's publicist had been quite neutral about the rumour, claiming that the public would feel sympathetic for Jordan since he was the one who was being allegedly cheated on, but his publicist also claimed that this was still unwanted attention. His publicist had said that he would discuss the matter with Amanda and told Jordan to ignore everything, and was considerate enough to tell him to go check on Brooke, since well they both knew that she was being tortured by Victoria. Jordan and his publicist had been acquainted to Victoria enough for them to be aware that she was a terrible mother, and Jordan hated seeing the heartbroken look on Brooke when he asked her about it.

"You okay Brookie Cookie?" Jordan asked, knowing that would get a smile out of the beautiful brunette.

Brooke scrunched her face at Jordan's odd choice of a pet name. "Brookie Cookie? What the hell? Jordan, are YOU okay?" Brooke asked, smiling as she placed her hand on his forehead playfully, to check his temperature.

"I asked first Penelope." Jordan smiled, feeling good that Brooke was smiling.

"I'm okay." Brooke muttered before letting out a sigh.

Before Jordan could say anything else, the apartment door slammed open, and Victoria came barging in, her eyes and nose flared out like those bulls in cartoons, the only this missing was the smoke that would fume out of her nostrils. If Victoria didn't look like she was going to kill Brooke, Jordan would have laughed. Instead, he remained fixed in his seat, and squeezed Brooke's knee as a form of comfort when he felt her tense up. Seeing Brooke's mournful look, Jordan was determined to stay with her, because he'd be damned in letting her face Victoria's wrath alone.

"Brooke you haven't explained yourself yet, what in the world were you thinking? I thought you learnt from your lesson that nothing good comes out of Lucas Scott or anyone else from Hicksville" Victoria let out, and before giving Brooke the chance to explain, exploded at Brooke. "Damn it Brooke, didn't you think this would have affected your reputation? It affects not only your reputation but it also affects Jordan. Why are you so reckless?" Victoria continued to vomit words of reprimand, her condescending tone ringing throughout the penthouse. Brooke groaned in exhaustion, scolding at herself for thinking she had gotten away from the situation for a while.

Lucas could see Clothes Over Bros headquarters, and could tell that the entrance was crowded by a mass of paparazzi. Knowing that he won't be able to get through them without being recognised, Lucas told the driver to instead drive to Brooke's apartment. At least there, he could go in through one of the side entrances and not be seen. He would then wait outside Brooke's apartment, and go from there.

Twenty minute later, Lucas paid the cab driver and entered from the right side entrance. He made his way in and soon reached the top floor or the building. Exiting the elevator and into the large hallway that contained only one door, Lucas was about to knock when he heard Brooke's outburst. He could comprehend some words like terrible mother and bitch, which Lucas was certain were aimed at none other than Victoria Davis. Not letting himself any more time to wallow in his thought and wondering what was happening, Lucas burst into the home of Brooke Davis and took in the sight in front of him.

All outbursts seized once the subject of the argument stepped into the room, looking well dumbfounded. After Victoria had comprehended the fact that Lucas Scott was standing in Brooke' living room, she had gone completely livid over this. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? BROOKE DID YOU CALL HIM? ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT THE PAPARAZZI CAUGHT HIM COMING HERE LAST NIGHT?" she bellowed, her voice beginning to sound strained. Lucas took a step back at Victoria's outburst, looking suspiciously scared. Victoria however then pointed her finger at him and her eyes narrowed. "YOU! Will you stop ruining my daughter's life and leave her the hell alone. She doesn't need any of you country people coming and leeching off her! You may have done so in high school but that is no reason to continue doing so when she has a company to look after!"

Lucas was shocked to say the least that Victoria would think he was leeching off her daughter. If anything _**she**_ is the one who's leeching off Brooke. Victoria's the one who's feeding off her daughter's success and is the one that's making her life hell. Narrowing his eyes, Lucas was just about to give Victoria a piece of his mind, when Brooke stepped up and stopped her mother's insults that were directed only at him.

"Mother, this isn't Lucas' fault!" she began but Victoria stepped in.

"Not his fault! NOT HIS FAULT! Are you blind Brooke? Has this boy got you so wrapped up that you can't see what he's doing? Are you really that stupid!" Victoria hollered her eyes lit up in flames from the anger that was stored within her. "Of course you're stupid! You've always been! God damn it! It's Clothes **OVER** Bros Brooke! Get it through that thick skull of yours. That boy is nothing but a parasite to you and the company! But you can't comprehend that can you? Your just too dense to understand and quite frankly too dense to run the company. Clothes Over Bros would prosper without you! It doesn't need someone who's going to prance around with a boy that would threaten their reputation and company. You're just the same slut in high school who never thought of consequences, and who couldn't pass her classes. And I don't understand why I ever agreed to work with an ungrateful child like you! It's obvious you needed my help, and yeah sure you've got the talent, but talent only gets you so far. You're a talented designer Brooke, but you have no business sense. Truth be told, you're not smart enough, and so for the past year I've laboured to build this company while all you did was look pretty for the camera and stay out of trouble. But you couldn't even do that? Now tell me Brooke what does that show you? Do you know what that shows me? That you don't deserve to stay with our company."

Lucas felt his blood boil in anger at the words that spilled out of Victoria Davis' mouth. Who did she think she was saying such things to Brooke. Lucas glanced in Brooke's direction and the tears that streamed down her face only drove him to the edge. "How can you disrespect Brooke like that? She's your daughter for god's sakes!" Lucas let out in disbelief. "Let me set you straight, if anyone is stupid, it's **you**, because from what I see and know, Brooke is amazing. She is selfless, beautiful and so amazingly loyal. You should be grateful that you've been blessed with an amazing woman for a daughter, but instead here you are putting her down. God, I don't know why Brooke puts up with you, but it's probably because of her amazing heart, the one she uses to forgive you. Can't you see how amazing your daughter is to be able to put up with a bitch of a mother like you? Brooke Davis is not stupid, in fact she's one of the smartest people I've had the privilege to meet, and if you can't see that then you're more pathetic than I thought."

"You think your insults affect me? Coming from a pest like you? You're words are nothing to me, so if I were you I'd walk off before I say something that will hurt your pitiful feelings."

Brooke couldn't believe the wicked women that stood before her. She had never seen her mother this way before, and truthfully all it did was show her what her mother really was like. Brooke Davis would be first to admit that though she may not be the brightest crayon in the box, she was still proud of herself, and her mother's exclamation simply hurt her. And her mother's lashing out at Lucas was something she will not stand for. No one messes with Brooke Davis' family, and Victoria was far from being family.

"How _dare_ you? How dare you barge into _my _house, speak to my friend that way? How dare you tear me down and how dare you Victoria accuse me of ruining the company **I** built up. Clothes Over Bros is **my **company, not _ours_, **mine**. I don't know who you think you are to come and speak to me and my friends that way but if anyone is ruining my life and the company, it's **you**."

Before Brooke could let out another word, she felt a stinging on her cheek and looked at her mother's raised hand.

To be continued...

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Is Victoria a bitch or what? Anyway please read and reviews. Reviews really help so please :D.

So I have a couple to replies:

**Princesakarlita411****:** _S__o will __L__ucas fight for __Brooke?_ I hope this chapter has shown that hell yes Lucas Scott will fight for Brooke. Stuff the Lucas who was pathetic enough to let Brooke walk away from him time and time again. This is my fanfiction and I'd be damned to let the Lucas let Brooke go without him having to fight her first. And it doesn't hurt to let Brooke play hard to get for a bit. :D But yes I hope this answers your question, and thank you very much for reviews.

**Sunshine****:** Thank you. That means a lot. I hope this chapter is proper too, considering I didn't really get much time to edit, and so there will be many mistakes, but please bear with me.

**dianehermans****: **Thank you so much for your comments and messages. I would reply to you privately but I just thought I should write it here so people are aware on how your messaged help me finish this chapter A.S.A.P. Once again thank you! 3

**seddieconnection****: **Thank you, I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed the story so far. It's so nice to see reviews like these.

**HouseBroken****: **I'm so glad you loved it, thank you so much.

**OVERALL:** Thanks you to everyone who put an alert on my story and reviews. I feel so loved. (giggle) Anyway THANKS SO MUCH! New Chapter will be up as soon as I finished. I know that sucks because well I take a really long time to write and I totally should've written like 10 chapters before posting the first, but I wanted to do it as I post it so I could get feedback and improve it according to your suggestions. Anyway I'll try my very best to finish the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Disclaimer:**Characters and the entire show belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. (Although I really wished I'd own it, which you guys have probably read tonnes of, but think about it, if one of us Brucas shipper owned OTH then Lucas would have been smart enough to realize how Brooke was the one for him, and he would have seriously fought harder for her in S4 rather than giving up after what like a week? Well who am I to talk I haven't even watched that cursed season yet. No but seriously Lucas would have realized that he and Peyton were too similar to be anything but friends, I mean seriously Peyton is practically Lucas but the girl version. Anyway Rachel wouldn't have gotten hitched with Dan, she would still be besties with Brooke, and Naley would well be Naley. And Jeyton would have totally been end game. Brucas, Naley and Jeyton…Yup that's the way it should have been! The way it should be…)

**A/N:**Hey Guys, sorry for the super slow update, and yes I admit I suck, but you know it's been hard to find the inspiration to write a Brucas fanfic. I miss those two like hell and re-watching OTH didn't really help because I have this disappointed feeling. As much as I love the show, it has disappointed me esp. how Brucas shippers were totally ignored and Leyton became end game. And not to mention the fact that OTH officially finished filming their final season tonight. They're having their OTH wrap party tonight and all I can do is wallow and attempt to write a chapter for the most amazing couple ever that wasn't even endgame. I'm not ready to let go as of yet. Not ready to let go of Brooke Davis (who btw is my all-time favourite television character). I'm so miserable right now. Anyway here you go, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review. All reviews motivate me in finishing this story, so please tell me what you think. The next few updates will probably be slow (my updates are always slow, what am I on about?) because this year's my last year of high school and I really need to focus on my studies so I can ace my HSC (ATAR AIM: 99), which means I won't be able to update often. Plus, studying kinda ruins my mojo in writing but please continue giving your support, because I promise you, I will finish this story. And I always keep my promises. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Chapter 3:**

The slap silenced everything in the room. Brooke looked at her mother, her eyes wide in shock, and her hand cradling her heat and pain stricken cheek. Jordan and Lucas stared, dumbfounded at what had unraveled in front of them. Lucas, clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turning white instantly, his eyes narrowed into slits as he stared the woman who dared to lay a finger on one of the most important person in his life. Stepping forward, Lucas stared at the woman who had been so fortunate to have a daughter like Brooke but was too damn stupid to see how amazing her daughter was.

"Victoria I think it's time for you to leave." Lucas said, his voice calm, but his internals threatened to explode in anger.

Victoria looked at Lucas as if he grew another head, before her expression changed altogether. She wore an arrogant and disbelieving expression, which made Lucas only angrier. "Excuse me? If anyone should be leaving, it'd be you, you country leeching good for nothing blondie. Why can't you just leave my rather pathetic daughter alone, are you really that dense and not see how you're existence is only ruining her life?" Victoria spat out, her voice laced with venom.

Brooke's eyes widened at her mother words, and her resolved steeled. No one spoke to her family that way, and Lucas was more of a family than Victoria ever was, or ever will. Before Brooke had the chance to jump to Lucas' defense, Lucas answered with a voice that made a chill run down Brooke's spine. His voice was dangerously low and Brooke was certain that Lucas was attempting to calm himself down considering how she could hear his voice cracking and if the situation wasn't going to be diffused soon, Lucas would definitely explode and only god knows what would happen because when Scott men lose their temper, they really lose their temper. She had never seen Lucas this way where his eyes gazed at Victoria as if he was ready to kill her with his bare hands Brooke could see Lucas trembling, trying hard to control his anger and was afraid at the colour that his knuckles had turned into.

"Victoria I suggest you leave right now, because I swear to you, if you say one more demoralizing thing that is aimed at anyone in this room, especially Brooke, I will not be held accountable to what would be resulted." Lucas said his voice was so foreign that even he doubted his voice originated from him.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" Victoria taunted her eyes defiant and narrowed. "Because if you even lay a single finger on me, I will make sure you get what you deserve and rot in the jail you'll end up in."

Lucas was unaffected by her threat and took a step towards Victoria, who realized that she may be in physical danger stumbled a bit and step back. "I should tell you, I don't hit women but if you continue with this, I'll make an exception." Lucas threatened, making Brooke shiver in fear.

Victoria was about to counter Lucas' threat when Jordan stepped in and voiced his thought. "I suggest you listen to Lucas Mrs. Davis, because I'll be damned before I let you say or do anything else to hurt Brooke. If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now." Jordan spoke, his eyes emptyand felt his insides burn in frustration and anger at the sight of the woman, and although he was calmer that Lucas, Jordan's threat shone through and showed his true emotions.

Victoria, not wanting to be defeated, looked at the two men defiantly and sneered. "You two won't lay a finger on me. You think I'd believe, you pathetic-"

"Don't push me Victoria." Lucas cut off and took another step towards her, his face unreadable. He was about to take another step when Brooke caught the hem of his shirt, effectively stopping him. "Lucas please." She whispered, so softly that Lucas almost didn't hear. Lucas however did hear, and he looked at her, his determination to get rid of Victoria and rescue her was shining through and that made Brooke's heart swell in appreciation. She was ecstatic that Lucas was actually saving her from all of it, but her mother was defiant and stubborn, possibly more so than the brunette herself, and she was pretty sure that she got those two qualities from the woman who she had wished wanted her. Instead she stared at the woman she knew would never be the mother she had hoped for, and so Brooke decided to do what she should have done a long time ago.

"You're fired." Brooke whispered, just as Victoria was about to let out another one of her spiteful comments. Everyone in the room looked at Brooke in disbelief. Silence enveloped the room for a slight moment before Victoria responded.

"What did you just say?" her mother asked, her face in disbelief, and a signs of a scowl began to imprint themselves on her face.

"You heard me, you're fired."

"You're going to fire _me_?" Victoria scoffed, "and risk our company? Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

"But see _Bitch_toria, it's not **our** company, it's **my** company, so you're fired." Brooke said, her confidence regaining knowing well enough that her mother had no chance of winning this with her or any board members since Brooke had been wise enough to listen to Peyton, Rachel and Haley's advice on not giving her mother any huge portion of company ownership.

"I'm not just any employee Brooke," Victoria began, deliberately softening her voice and face in hopes that her daughter would come to her senses and realize how stupid her decision is. "I am your _mother_."

"I know," Brooke whispered sadly as she had realized what it had come down to. Never was Brooke Davis ever getting the mother she had dreamed of having for so long, instead she was given a woman who didn't even want her or cared for her, but rather a woman who was willing to throw her own daughter away for success and power. "You're fired." Brooke said the determination in her eyes made Victoria realize that her daughter was actually serious about this.

"Oh no! Did I hurt your little feelings and now you're firing me? Don't be stupid Brooke. I don't have a clue why you're being such an ungrateful little brat to me when all I've done was help and provide for you, but you know what? I can take it, but our company? It can't."

"God don't you get it Victoria? It isn't your company! It's **my** company!" Brooke exclaimed why couldn't her mother just get it through her head that Clothes Over Bros was not shared between them. Rather it was Brooke's, Clothes Over Bros was the result of her hard work, staying up late at night to finish all the sketches, meeting with potential buyers, organizing the models and the clothes for live fashion shows. And sure her mother had an active participation in the coming out of the company, and Brooke couldn't be any more grateful, but she didn't need her mother to be her business partner. No she could have anyone to be her business partner, but all she wanted from her mother was someone who would support her, be proud of her, want to spend time with her and most importantly love her. But her mother was never going to be that, and so to protect herself from any more hurt, Brooke had decided to severe her ties with the woman. She was no longer going to let her mother trample all over her, or her friends for that matter.

"Brooke-" Victoria tried before being cut off.

"You're fired Victoria. Please just leave." Brooke said, her voice straining from the exhaustion that she was beginning to feel.

Lucas noticing how this situation was beginning to take a toll on Brooke decided to step in once more. "You heard her. Leave." He said his voice ice cold, and his piercing blue eyes, dangerous. Jordan too noticed Brooke's exhaustion and stood by Lucas, his expression hardened.

Victoria, knowing that there was no way she could argue herself out of this one, huffed before pointing a threatening finger at them. "Don't come crawling back to me when you fail Brooke, and don't worry I'll be back. And when I do, you'll regret this." And without waiting for a response from them, she whipped around and stormed out of Brooke's apartment and life. For now at least.

Peyton was on her break from her pathetic job when she stumbled across a newsagent stand. There it sat a newly printed gossip magazine that blared the image of her "best friend" and her former boyfriend who she was destined to be with. Her supposed soul mate was grinning at the brunette walking beside him, gazing at her adoringly. Peyton felt her stomach flipped into somersaults and felt her "Lucas Stealing Face" come on, although she'd never admit it. Sure, Peyton hadn't said yes to the brooding blonde's proposal but she didn't say no either. Technically she didn't reject him, only wanting to be a tad bit older when she does become Mrs. Lucas Scott, but the brooding author had taken it to be a rejection and fled the scene. Ever since that night, the two hadn't spoken to each other. She had occasionally asked how he was via Brooke and Haley, but nothing really came out of it. And sure, she did have a rather serious relationship with someone else, someone who she had thought that she could fall in love with and maybe someday marry, but like always her feelings for Lucas Scott would once again appear, destroying everything. But now seeing her supposed soul mate prance around New York City happily stirred some emotions in her that she hadn't felt for a long time. Although she had come to accept that she and Lucas were over and that he had the right to move on, she couldn't help but feel rather jealous of her best friend. This of course made Peyton realize how ridiculous she was being. Her best friend would not try again with Lucas Scott, especially when the both times she decided to try with Lucas ended up with her heartbroken. No, Brooke wouldn't risk it again, not after the second time. Of course there was always that saying that said third time's the charm, but when it came to love with Brooke and Lucas, a third time will simply end with someone getting hurt. And so with this knowledge Peyton felt herself relax a bit. This relaxation however did not waver her determination in finding out whatever is going on between her two friends. There was no way in hell was she going to be kept out of the loop, not when it comes to Lucas Scott.

Rachel stared at her phone, willing it to ring. She had already left her fashion designer best friend ten voicemails and thirty text messages and yet nothing. And the red heads temper was reaching its limit, and her curiosity was at its peak, but mostly her worry for her best friend was taking a toll on her. Rachel had been there with Brooke after the extemporaneous night with the famous Lucas Scott, and she was worried that her best friend would once again throw herself at her work, focusing on nothing but her precious company and not worrying about her health. Brooke had done so after that night, and had lost a great amount of weight at an alarming rate, worrying the red head as well as Haley. And this terrible habit of the brunette had just been lifted a few months back after realizing that what she was doing was not beneficial for the company and herself considering how she may have to get treatment or worse the disapproval of the public and the board. Brooke coming to her sense brought nothing but joy and relief to both herself and Haley and they couldn't be any more supportive of Brooke's new regime. However with the way things are going as of right now, it looks like Brooke would once again get sucked into the world of wallowing for her non-existent love life and her obvious but denied love for Lucas Scott. And this frustrated Rachel to no end. Here was her best friend, finally getting herself together, and in comes Lucas Scott, prancing around poor Brooke, flashing her his handsome smiles and spew out some of his articulate words, making Brooke fall for him just a tad bit more. And for a while, the pair would be just friends, before Lucas would do something stupid that would put their friendship on thin ice, and before you know it, their moments of vomiting rainbows would come to a halt with Brooke hurting. And the cycle would once again continue, and this made Rachel so frustrated with the blonde that Rachel would be happy to give the author a good beating.

Frustrated that her best friend still hadn't called her back, the red head once more picked up her phone and dialed the cursed number. The feisty model let out a stream of irritated words as her call once again went straight to voicemail. Never in her life did she wasn't to wrangle her best friend for not picking up her phone, which was rather ironic considering how Brooke was always on the phone, either for business or for her regular calls to the Naley Clan. Knowing that she won't get any calls from the brunette for a while, Rachel rummaged through her hotel room for a much needed dose of alcohol to calm her irritated nerves. Letting a few unladylike words slip through her mouth, Rachel realised that she wouldn't really get some proper sleep tonight. Cursing her best friend for making her worry, Rachel readied herself for a very long night.

His feet pounded onto the pavement, his heart raced, his torso wet from sweat due to the strenuous exercise he was currently undertaking. Julian Baker felt the lingering eyes of several females on him as he ran past them. He chuckled to himself at the thought but pushed it aside as he sprinted the last few metres. Coming to a complete stop Julian checked him watch and groaned. He only had ten minutes to get ready for work. Rushing inside his home, Julian swept through his morning routine with impeccable speed and jumped into his car. He once more looked at his watched and smirked knowing that the five minutes he had was more than enough to get to work.

Without a second too late Julian entered his office floor, his dress shirt clinging to his attractive upper body figure and the eyes of the female workers were hooked on him. Julian smiled at them politely, abashed at their intense gaze and hurried for the comforts of his office. Before having the chance to retire into his office, Julian was stopped by his father.

"Julian pack your bags." Paul said casually as he stood beside his son.

"What…?" Julian asked, perplexed at the sudden order.

"Pack your bags" Paul said, this time slower, mocking his son.

"I heard you the first time, what I meant was why?" Julian said, gritting his teeth. Frustration once more surged through Julian as he recognized his father's usual mocking. All his life Julian felt inferior to his father's expectations, never being good enough for his father. Always being the son who disappointed him. His father had never showed or even implied that he was interested in his son's work or achievements, and Julian had come to the conclusion that he would never make his father proud, that he was never going to make his father want to get to know him and spend time with him. After years in trying, Julian had simply given up on ever meeting his father's expectations because his father would never really be satisfied with him even if he won the Nobel Prize.

"You're flying to New York. You're producing a movie based on that book you've been telling me about. Get the author as screen writer and you've got yourself a movie. He's in New York right now."

"What?" Julian replied, as he was having trouble comprehending what his father had just said. His father had never approved of his inputs before, and although Julian had produced several number of film, they had always been his own money. This was possibly the first time his father had approved something he had suggested.

"I said you're flying to New-"

"I heard what you said."

"Then go." And with that his father turned and left.

Sighing, Julian walked into his office to gather some paper work. Without a second glance, Julian would begin his turbulent journey into the world of drama and angst that surrounded the tree hill citizens

What do you do when someone you love has the unfortunate luck of firing their mother when all they've ever wanted was for their parents to love them? Be proud of them? What do you do when you failed to keep the promise of protecting them from it all? What do you do when the person you love begin to break down in front of you? Begging you to give them answers? Answers to questions that have never ever crossed your mind about them? What do you do when they ask if they were so horrible that no one can ever love them unconditionally? That they were so unlovable that even their own mother didn't love them? That those who claimed to love them just ended up hurting them and stop loving them? What do you do when you know that you're one of those people who announced to the entire world that you loved them only to disappoint and hurt them in the end? What do you do when you are probably the main reason for that person to believe such a thing? What do you do? Do you take them into your arms and whisper words of comfort? Would you tell them that everything will be okay and that they are the most amazing person you've ever met? Would you tell them that those who broke their heart and let them down were idiots when you know for a fact that you did the exact thing? Do you whisper sweet things about them? Lists all their amazing qualities? Number all the reasons why you love them? Tell them about their little quirks that make them so unique and so loved? Or do you just wrap your arms tightly around them and hope that from that simple gesture they would understand what you're trying to tell them but can't? Or if you were Lucas watch someone else offer her all the things that she had for so long longed for.

As Lucas stood there, he felt his heart constrict in pain in ways he never thought possible. Here he was, standing before the broken girl he had so long ago love with his entire heart, only to watch her sob into the arms of another man. Lucas didn't know what the relationship between the two, only knowing that they were dating according to the tabloids, but either way Lucas did not enjoy the emotions that roused from the sight before him. He also didn't like the guilt he felt knowing that once again he had failed her. He had failed his Pretty Girl once more. And there was nothing he could do but watch her obtain comfort from someone else. Feeling his eyes tear at the broken sight in from of him, Lucas gathered the strength to walk away, intending to go to the bathroom to wash his face hoping that Brooke wouldn't see his weakness. However before he had the chance to actually take a step away from him, Brooke stopped him.

"Lucas don't" she whimpered, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. She looked exhausted but most of all broken. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know and that was she needed him, she needed him to keep the promise he made to her so long ago. The promise of rescuing her. She knew that her mother's actions and its result shouldn't have made her feel so distraught. Feel so unloved when for a fact she was surrounded that so many who loved her dearly, but growing up with no parents to love her, Brooke finally comprehended that no matter what she did she would never obtain their love. And this hurt her. More than it should, but it hurt her nonetheless.

Lucas without any hesitance reached for Brooke and Jordan released her from his hold knowing that she needed Lucas more. Wrapping her tiny figure in his arms Lucas held onto Brooke, hoping that his simple act can bring her some form of comfort. He felt her dig her head deeper into his chest and felt her tears wet his shirt, but he didn't give a damn. All he gave a damn for was to bring the comfort that Brooke needed, to take away her pain and to be there for her, like he should have been for the past year. Nothing mattered anymore because as of that moment, Lucas Scott vowed that he was not going to let anyone hurt her anymore. He was going to make sure that Brooke would never feel unloved and he sure as hell would never let his idiot self ever hurt her so bad that she would question herself as being the reason why she wasn't loved, because Brooke Penelope Davis is and will always be loved. Either by him or their Tree Hill Family.

Done. Once again sorry for the super long wait. And I know this is really short but I haven't had the time to write anything with so many things going on. I decided to upload what I had so far so that you guys would have something to read because as of today assessments will be thrown at me left and right so I won't be able to get any writing done for a very long time. Please review, I'd appreciate that very much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and if I did end game would be Brucas, Jeyton and Naley. So no, not mine. I own nothing. Nothing at all.

**A/N: **Okay I'm apologizing once more for the super slow update. I wish I didn't have school and assessments. I'm actually writing when I'm supposed to be studying. But I'm unmotivated so I decided to do something that can take my mind off things for a while. So I turned on my DVD player, placed OTH S3 and TADA! A brand new chapter of _Third Time's the Charm, right?_ Although it didn't happen that fast. Once more thank you for all your reviews and alert subscription and even adding this little story to your favourite lists, really appreciate it. Oh and I've taken the suggestion about Rachel, (btw thank you DANI OTH) and I'm kind of embarrassed to say that this idea didn't cross my mind (whoops...?). OH AND I ALSO MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Anyway here you go and don't forget to review (the more the better). Suggestions are welcomed; I need your input in how the story is going in order for me to continue writing this story the way you would all enjoy. So please review. Thanks you! And so I present to you the next chapter to _**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Title: **_**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_

**Chapter 4:**

A ray of sunlight made its way onto the brunette's face, striking it and effectively waking her from her restless slumber. Incoherent of where she was, Brooke was startled when she felt someone's warm arms tighten themselves around her. Perplexed, she suddenly registered that her arms too were wrapped around this certain someone. However, the mere scent of the person she was sleeping with brought her the recognition she needed. Brooke Penelope Davis was in bed with none other than Lucas Scott. And with that realization the events of the previous day had rushed to her resulting in Brooke once again feeling that void within her that she knew would not be disappear any time soon.

_~Flashback~_

_Brooke had managed to dig deeper into Lucas' embrace and her tears had managed to stop its flow. She was exhausted from it all and had so desperately wished that Lucas could rescue her, but he hadn't managed to. She had hoped that being in his arms would make her forget. Forget all the words her mother spat at her, forget all the times she had been betrayed, forget all the times that she was forced to shed tears of misery and hurt. His arms didn't make her forget though. Instead they brought some forms of comfort. Comfort she desperately needed and wanted. And Brooke was still grateful. Grateful for Lucas and how his simply gesture could bring her some forms of escape from her troubles, grateful to the way Lucas stood up for her, tried to protect her from her horrid mother, grateful for Jordan and his protective care. She was grateful for the two men who had tried so hard to minimize the blow of her mother. But it still hurt in the end anyway. It didn't matter that she was in some way protected from her mother's venomous words because it the end it hurts all the same, just like how it hurt when Lucas cheated on her for her best friend and he didn't mean to hurt her. It didn't matter if he didn't mean to, because in the end Brooke was still hurt, she was still betrayed and she was still shattered. Similar to that, the boys' attempts to protect her was commendable and she could never be grateful enough, but her mother's words cut her deep inside. _

_Noticing that Brooke was no longer crying but was simply thinking Lucas tightened his embrace around her, letting her know he was here for her and he wasn't going anywhere. Seeing what had unfolded before his eyes, Lucas couldn't help but feel rage towards the woman who brought the beautiful woman in his arms to life. What kind of a mother was Victoria Davis, treating her daughter as if she was a measly piece of garbage? Brooke Davis is anything but garbage. She is strong, beautiful, independent, loyal, and trustworthy and had so much more commendable attributes that made her unique and amazing. She brought rays of sunlight in the world of others, her cheeriness contagious and her infectious laugh brought smiles to everyone who was privileged enough to befriend her. But seeing his Cheery so shattered, Lucas couldn't help but promise to himself that he was not going to let anything ever break her. He swore that he won't let anything or anyone in this entire world ever make her question herself ever again. _

_Snapping out of her reverie, Brooke looked up at Lucas who offered her a soft comforting smile. She couldn't help but look into his eyes, which time and time again she found herself lost in, and she hated but loved it at the same time. His eyes were always the ones that she loved the most about him, then his lips and then… She stopped herself before she let her mind wander any further. She wasn't going to let herself go back there. She was no longer going to linger her thoughts of Lucas in that way because in the long run she was the one who was going to get hurt. _

_Not a few minutes later, Lucas noticed how Brooke eyes were beginning to droop, possibly due to the amount of tears she had shed. Not waiting for any other indications or suggestions, Lucas slowly but firmly lifted Brooke's body who was snugly wrapped in his arms and carried her to her room. Brooke, too tired to refuse let herself relax in his arms. Slowly lowering her onto her bed, Lucas slowly removed himself from her, not wanting to snap her out of her gradual slumber. However the blonde gentleman was unsuccessful when Brooke tightened her hold of him._

"_Don't go. Please." The fashionista pleaded, not wanting to be alone while the shadows that inhibited her dreams came to visit. _

_Lucas didn't need any more words and nodded. Slowly removed Brooke's arms around his neck, whispering words of comfort, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere but rather was only going to make himself more comfortable. Brooke nodding let go waited for Lucas to wrap his arms around her, in hopes that his warmth will chase away the shadows. Feeling her mattress lower, Brooke instinctively sought for Lucas and snuggled deep into his chest, just like she used to back when he still loved her. Slowly, Brooke began to slip into unconsciousness with Lucas comforting breaths soothing her and his arms protectively wrapped around her. _

_Lucas laid there, hoping that things were only going to get better for one of his dearest friend. He was glad that he was here to rescue her, to an extent, and he was glad that he had managed to keep one of his promises. _

Brooke grudgingly but carefully and gently removed herself from Lucas, smiling gently as the blonde snuggled into the blanket while his hands searched for her. Brooke couldn't help but smile at how Lucas' sleeping habits had managed to withstand the test of time, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, knowing that at one point she was able to wake up in his arms every morning and watch him sleep peacefully only for him to tell her how creepy she was, and how she would retort and tell him that he would do the exact same thing to her, only more often. Not wanting to let her mind linger to the past, because well it's the past, Brooke tip toed to her door, wanting to let her blonde friend sleep for a while longer, assuming that he didn't get too much sleep last night with her clinging onto him being restless. Once out of her room, Brooke sighed and made her way towards the coffee machine to take hold of the much needed caffeine. Moving around her kitchen, Brooke was sure to prepare her coffee as quietly as possible. While waiting for her pot of gold to be ready, Brooke's mind inevitably began to wander towards the unfortunate topic of her mother. She was slightly glad that she would no longer have to deal with her mother's demand and lectures, but the major part of her yearned for the loving mother she was so cruelly deprived of. Hell a father would have been just as wanted. Unfortunately for Brooke though, neither of her parents wanted anything to do with her, wanting a daughter who was neither seen nor heard, but someone who would graciously accept their 'love' in the form of money and be off doing something that didn't bring dishonor to the family. However Brooke of course didn't want that, instead she wanted parents who would happily have dinner with her, insist on spending time with her and most importantly love her and support her.

Before Brooke could further delve into the depressing topic of screwed up family matters a voice interrupted her thoughts and effectively gave her heart a good scare.

"Hey Brooke" a voice mumbled, sleepily stumbling into her large kitchen effectively causing the brunette to whip her head towards the voice, her eyes wide open, her mouth gaped wide and her hand cradling her thumping chest.

"Jordan? What the hell? You know better than sneaking up behind me!" Brooke screeched as she inhaled a deep breath hoping it'll calm her heart down.

"Sorry" Jordan mumbled before a yawn occupied him.

"What are you doing here? Did you sleep on the couch?" Brooke asked, worried that Jordan had to sleep on the couch because as comfortable the couch is; a person was better off sleeping on proper beds.

Sleepily, Jordan shook his head, his eyes drooping in an adorable manner. "I stayed in the guest bedroom and I decided to stay the night to make sure no other cheating rumors surfaced since Lucas was staying over again."

"Oh, thank you" Brooke began but was interrupted when Jordan walked towards her and pulled her close to him and embracing her.

"How are you Brookie?" Jordan mumbled concern deeply laced in his voice.

"I've been better." She muttered back, telling him honestly not having any strength lying to him when he was just going to call her on it.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too" she replied sadly, digging deeper into his embrace, glad to have a brother like figure here with her. Jordan reminded Brooke of Nathan, always protecting her from any possible hurt. He was really a big softie and Brooke loved that about him. He had the cool popular guy reputation much like Nathan, but they were anything but cool when befriended, but rather dorky and sweet.

"Thank you for staying Jordan and I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess and-" Brooke began but was interrupted when Jordan pulled back from the embrace and smiled her.

"It's not your fault Brooke, these things happen." Jordan said as he shrugged his shoulders. Noticing how Brooke seemed unconvinced, Jordan lifted her head to face him. "Hey it's okay. None of this is your fault. The way I see it is that an old friend came to visit, needed a place to crash and the media blowing that out of proportion. But you know what it doesn't matter because I forgive you and I'm willing to take you back." Jordan said arrogantly and sending Brooke a wink.

Brooke couldn't help the curving of her lips into a small but evident smile. Trust Jordan to say something stupid but amusing so she decided to play along, seeing that Jordan was only trying to cheer her up. "Take me back? Oh Jordan what would I have done if you didn't!"

"You don't want to know, so consider yourself lucky baby." Jordan drawled, his eyebrow rising up and down. Brooke couldn't help but laugh before wrapping her arms around him again.

"You know you're pretty awesome." Brooke muttered into his chest, smiling softly against him, glad to have such an amazing man in her life.

"I know." Jordan agreed feigning arrogance. Brooke chuckled softly against him. Before the pair had any more chances to stay in each other's arms, they were interrupted by Lucas who cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to interrupt" Lucas said, looking a bit sheepish.

"It's cool. I was just telling Brooke how lucky she is because I've decided to take her back." Jordan responded, earning him playful slap from Brooke. Sending Lucas a soft smile, Brooke removed herself from Jordan's embrace and returned to her initial task of making her a cup of coffee. Moving through the kitchen, Brooke managed to offer the other two a cup of their own, which both gratefully inhaled the heavenly scent and sipped the reviving liquid.

Lucas smiled to himself when Brooke looked good. Yes she looked exhausted with the restless sleep she had last night, twisting and turning in his arms, but she was smiling a small smile. She looked good given the circumstances and Lucas couldn't help but feel that it was Jordan's doing. Lucas couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous at Jordan's ability to so easily put a smile on Brooke's face, but then again Lucas no longer had the right to feel jealous. If anything he should be glad for Brooke to have such an amazing guy in her life, who had never let her down and was always there to catch her when she fell. And Lucas was glad, but a tiny part of him had hoped that maybe he could be that someone. He was too late he guessed, considering how he had all the time in the world to prove himself to Brooke to be that person she could always depend on and who wouldn't hurt her, but he took her forgiving nature and her for granted and committed one of the worse transgressions. Cheating on her for her best friend, not once but twice. (Well technically he didn't kiss Peyton back, but it was cheating nonetheless.) And so she found that dependable individual in Jordan who seemed to be a really great guy and loved her. Not that Lucas minded because anyone who had the privilege to get to know Brooke Davis would immediately love her or is too stupid not to. What disturbed Lucas was the feeling he was getting for not being that someone, because truth be told he wanted to be that someone who she could count on, someone she could turn to. Too bad he screwed up his chance and stomped on her heart.

"So I don't want to bring the topic up but we need to talk about it sooner or later." Jordan began seriously, keeping his eye on Brooke just in case she would refuse to get into anything at the moment. "How are we going to deal with this whole situation?"

Brooke nodded her head, knowing he was right. She couldn't expect them to simply ignore the paparazzi when all they were going to do was follow them with their cameras flashing in their eyes, their screaming voices screeching for answers and their pestering stalking. She didn't want any of them to live like that. Well technically she and Jordan lived such a lifestyle but the current rumors that circulating the media has amped the paparazzi that followed them and she wanted to reduce that to its minimum.

"So how do you guys want to deal with this?" Lucas asked, knowing that the two had been in the public eye and experience with things like this to have some forms of knowledge associated with paparazzi.

Jordan and Brooke looked at each other, each wearing a frown on their face and somehow came to conclusion when nodding to each other after looking into each other eyes, knowing what was required of the situation. Then in front of Lucas both Brooke and Jordan walked off to find their phones to call their respective fixers.

* * *

><p>Rachel had managed to get her hands on plane tickets for the soonest flight out to New York where her best friend was currently in knee deep trouble. After more calls and text messages and voicemail and not receiving any calls or text messages back, the feisty model was sick and tired of waiting and so had decided to purchase a ticket for the soonest flight out of LA. Now, sitting in coach, Rachel felt her levels of irritation creep higher and higher as she realized that she was going to be sitting in coach for God knows how long. In her entire lifetime, Rachel had never flown coach before, always first class, not that that was difficult considering how she grew up being fed with silver spoons and was now a renowned model. Unfortunately for her though, all first class seats were taken and Rachel, being the amazing friend she was had decided that she was not going to wait any longer because her friend needed her. (And because her curiosity levels were at its peak and if she didn't find out what had happened soon she'd probably explode. Not that anyone needed to know that.) And so Rachel now suffered the unfortunate event of having to sit beside a rather unpleasant smelling individual. But of course, Rachel kept her temper at bay, her mind becoming occupied with her friend's current predicament. She kept her phone on, narrowing her eyes at it, willing it to ring. But alas, it did not do so, instead, Rachel was interrupted from her odd staring contest from an individual who had taken the seat next to her. Feeling her frustration at its relative peak, Rachel whipped her head the side to face the idiot who was stupid enough to lay a finger on her and tap her.<p>

"What?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at the handsome stranger next to her. Normally, handsome stranger on a plane would appeal to the model, but today was not normal. Today was the day Rachel's mind blocked out every possible distraction and remained focused on one thing, her best friend. And even the adorable soft smile that hung on Julian Baker's lips, and how his eyes widened at her response, scared at the snappy reaction (which was pretty adorable if she thought about it) could not break her focus.

"Sorry but you're not supposed to have your phone on during takeoff." Julian replied easily after gathering himself.

"Is the plane taking off?" Rachel countered, her eyes narrowing further than what Julian thought was possible.

"No?"

"Phone on then" and with that Rachel turned her head away from him.

Julian sat there, dumbfounded at her behavior. Never had Julian ever met a woman quite like her. Women tended to be nice or civil with him, and they often flirted with him too. But this red head was something else. She not did not act in the typical manner that women often did in front of him, and it was a memorable experience. Julian however did not find this experience refreshing like those men in those cliché films did, falling in love with the women who treated them differently from the way everyone else did. And sure, Julian found her attractive and somewhat familiar, but he didn't find himself falling deeply in love with her, or having the sudden urge to know everything there was to know about her. No, Julian did not feel in any way like that at all, especially not when his heart still belonged to a certain blonde, who had managed to break his heart but still keep its remnants. She had managed to shatter his heart when she was unable to give him a reason why she had to buy her ex-boyfriend's book whenever she passed it. She was unable to assure her love for him, that she no longer had any feelings for her former lover. Instead, she looked at him, her eyes conveying everything he needed to know, and when he had left her that night, she didn't even bother stopping him, knowing well enough that it was over. But it wasn't really over, not for Julian anyway. He could still feel the love he had for her and he missed her. He missed her so damn much that he had began reading the wretched book that broke their relationship. And because of that wretched book, Julian had somehow managed to convince his father to make the book into a movie. And it was also that wretched book that once more steeled his resolve to win her back, because even though he had so stupidly sent her back to her 'soul mate', he still loved her. Now that he had gotten an approval from his father, Julian couldn't think of a better way of wedging his way back into her life, and possibly win her back.

"Look, I know I'm hot and everything but that doesn't give you the right to look at me the way you are now, with that freakish smile of yours. And just so you know, I'm not interested." Rachel said, her voice laced with annoyance as she rolled her eyes at the man who sat beside her.

Julian was forced back into reality and had managed to comprehend what the red head had just said. Not wanting to add fuel to the fire, Julian managed nod before shifting his head forwards.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>Peyton had spent the entire of yesterday after work calling Brooke, having the great desire to know what the hell was going on. Unfortunately for the blonde, she was unable to reach anything but her best friend's voicemail. While Peyton waited impatiently for her best friend to return her calls a thought hit her. What if Brooke was with Lucas and had opted to ignore her calls? What if Brooke purposely ignored her calls because she didn't want any reason to feel guilty for spending time with Lucas and possibly be with him? What if…? What if…? Those questions raced through her mind, each one giving her a sense of dread. What was she going to do if that were the case? Should she let the Brucas bandwagon run its course once more? And hope it would crash and burn? Or should she save her two friends the hurt and just swoop in and reclaim what was rightfully hers? Should she hope that this was nothing but a publicity stunt? Or should she straight up ask her best friend if there was anything going on with the former lovers? Peyton was confused and a thought she had been playing with was beginning to become more and more prominent by the second. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. But then a again a voice called out inside of her screeching the fact that not doing the right thing had never stopped her before, even if it cost her, her best friend. And with that, Peyton began packing a small lightweight bag that consisted on the necessary items. It seems like Peyton was going to take the second option, readying her Lucas Stealing Face and taking what is rightfully hers. However, Peyton didn't see it that way instead she saw it as a good friend seeing her best friend whom she had not gotten the chance to see. And as a bonus, she was going to save her two friends from inevitable hurt. And with such thoughts, Peyton happily reached for her laptop and purchase tickets for the next flight to New York. Yes, she's going to go save her friends from something they will one day regret.<p>

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, all parties have come to an agreement that the proposed actions were the most appropriate in resolving their current conundrum. Brooke and Jordan were to remain a couple in order to tranquilize the rumors that are currently running rampant in the public, while Lucas would be introduced to be what he was. A friend who was catching up with an old friend and had crashed at her place. There was nothing more to it, but the presence of Amanda and Rick, Brooke's public relations agent and Jordan's manager, ensured that all possibilities were considered and all strings tied. No further mishaps were to happen in order to keep Brooke's reputation intact.<p>

In order to put their plan into action, they have all decided to put it into place that very night, where all three public figures, some more than others, would go out for dinner and answer some of the questions that paparazzi would surely bombard them with. They would together have dinner, with Brooke and Jordan showing that they are very much together while Lucas was to converse with the two and if possible with Jordan as much as possible to convey the lack of tension that may arise if the rumors of cheating were true.

Lucas who had never really been in any public schemes had watched dumbfounded at the entire process, glad to not have to deal with such things at a regular basis but also feeling sympathetic to both Brooke and Jordan. Honestly, no one should have to live such a life where their every move and step have been put under the microscope. Celebrities should be able to live their lives as they were, not being afraid of others scrutinizing their every move, their every decision. They too were humans, although more known than others, they too had the right to their privacy and with the media following their every move it was hard for them to claim this right. Then again it was a price to pay for their highly hectic lives of fame and luxury. Only those in the business who have managed to live their lives the way they want it, not caring of what people thought were able to survive and although they may have to lie to the public occasionally, they were able to keep their head up and lead a relatively happy life.

* * *

><p>The flight had taken much longer than both Rachel and Julian had preferred. After their little conversation, if you will, Julian had attempted to keep to himself, not wanting to converse with the feisty tempered red-head who seemed to have had something against him because she continuously sent him a glare throughout the flight. By the time the plane had landed, Julian was itching to remove himself from the flying machine and flee from the redhead who had been grumbling to herself throughout the flight. Not waiting for much, Julian attempted to dash out when the hatch was opened but alas it was not to be as the redhead beside him had forcefully moved him to the side, her eyes fixated on the open exit. She had beaten him out of the dashing action when she practically clambered out of the plane. Julian watched in amusement, truly surprised from the attractive woman's eccentric behavior. Leaving the plane, Julian made his way for his luggage, eager to see the city that many had dreamed on visiting. Julian being born and raised in LA had never really had the opportunity to visit New York and was now feeling a surge of excitement in him, pulling him into an ecstatic mood.<p>

Gathering his luggage and calling for a cab to take him to a hotel, Julian breathed a sigh of relief. He was this much closer to meet the author that had managed to capture the heart of the woman he loved and he was also this much closer to winning her back.

Once out of the flying transport, Rachel, who miraculously did not bring with her anything other than her phone and her valuables had left her clothing back in the hotel and had advised them to mail it to her, plummeted out of the airport and had caught a cab straight for her best friend. Impatience was running through her veins, wanting to know everything that had managed to occur during the short time she had left her designer friend's life. Why is it that all the good drama occurred when she wasn't there? Rachel tapped her perfectly manicured finger on her lap, as if somehow the act would result in the vehicle to travel faster than it already was. Rachel couldn't imagine the current state her friend was in. Was she in her room, crying herself to death? Or was she working herself to the bone to bury her feelings? Or was she drowning her thoughts and misery with alcohol back in the apartment? Rachel didn't know, but she was hoping that her friend wasn't doing any of those things. Brooke was known for her unpredictability and although Rachel liked to think she knew her friend very well, there wouldn't be a time that Brooke had managed to surprise her, effectively exclaiming to the redhead that she didn't have the brunette all figured out. And Rachel enjoyed that aspect associated with her friendship with the brunette because it made things between the two friends exciting and different, not boring and routine-like.

Their friendship was anything but a routine, it was nothing short of spontaneous. The two were known by the public to have the most puzzling sort of relationship, having known to do the craziest things, although Brooke was seen to be the responsible one who managed to get dragged into trouble by the model. Rachel had scoffed at the idea of Brooke being responsible especially when considering how she was back in high school, but Rachel knew that deep down, the brunette had matured through the years. True that the fashion designer was still a child at heart, often showing her immature side in the presence of those she loved, Brooke had still over the years had grown up to become an amazing woman who had managed to conquer the world of fashion. Rachel was proud of that fact and although she had never once voiced such thoughts to Brooke it was very much implied and Rachel was certain Brooke understood. The two although have had their fair share of fights, had still managed to keep their friendship on track, sharing almost everything with each other. The public had even dubbed the two to be BFFLs and sisters, with Brooke the angel while Rachel was the spawn of Satan, which Brooke enjoyed throwing at Rachel's face every time, not that she minded anyway, after all it was true.

The media was indeed correct with their dubbing, with Rachel publicly known for her partying ways and her highly publicized moment where she was known to have had a slight disagreement with another model which ended with both having to face charges from the police. Brooke who was furious at Rachel had threatened the model that if she were to ever engage in such an activity ever again, would find herself fired and friendless. Rachel in the heat of the moment had not shoved her foot in her mouth retaliated and made the already furious Brooke even more furious. Brooke, finding that the only way to control the out of control behavior that the model was demonstrating had fired her in that moment, leaving her in the detaining cell. Rachel then of course managed to clean up her act and showed up to work the very next day (after of course begging her manager to bail her out and not tell Brooke), pretending nothing had happened. Brooke seeing her at work ignored her for the next few weeks, and it was only when she was convinced that Rachel would behave herself that she had begun to talk to her again. Rachel of course was grateful for Brooke's treatment of her considering how she may have ended doing something she would regret forever. Instead Rachel owed her success as a model to Brooke who kept her in line, not allowing her to expose herself to negative publicity.

Rachel couldn't be any more grateful for and adored her friend dearly, hence there was no way she was going to let her best friend endure through whatever it was she was going through alone. If Rachel knew Brooke, then she was certain that Brooke hated to be alone more than anything in the world. Indeed Brooke was independent and was able to handle herself, but she still hated being alone but never admitted this to anyone. Brooke 1.01 was simply be there for Brooke, and even if she didn't want you there, just be there. It was simple as that. It didn't matter if physically Brooke was alone, as long as she was aware that she had someone there, someone who was willing to wait for her to pour her heart out, or was willing to just be there to keep her mid off things. It didn't matter what the person's role or job was, what mattered was the Brooke knew she had them around, content and wanting to just be there for her. That was Brooke after all, independent and strong, not wanting to show anyone her vulnerable side, not wanting to make herself the victim like someone else we are familiar with, and especially not wanting to burden anyone. That was Brooke by nature, always thinking of others and keeping herself at harms way after being so many times trampled all over.

As Rachel contemplated over such things, she couldn't help but feel anger being to boil in her upon realizing that her friend may have not returned any of her calls because she didn't want to burden Rachel with her tears and confusion. But then again whenever it came to Lucas Scott, Brooke never liked to share anything. Rachel let out a groan of frustration and a string of curse words. Thinking over this frustrated her, hating that she was in a position where she didn't know anything.

"You are so dead Slut" Rachel muttered as she grumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Peyton packing herself some things in a small luggage and felt herself honestly smile for the first time. Here she was finally going to visit her best friend. She had missed Brooke dearly, after a few months of no communication with her and an even longer period of time not being able to see her best friend Peyton really missed her perky friend. She was proud that her friend had made something out of herself, considering her rather troubling past. But Brooke being as amazing as anyone could ever be had managed to shed her promiscuous image and make something out of herself, someone who was happy with what she had achieved. Unlike herself, who had only managed to become assistants of god knows how many assistants. Back in high school she had never expected for Brooke to become so successful, sure she was certain Brooke was going to do something with her life, maybe marry someone rich and enjoy the high-end lifestyle she was so used to living, but never had Peyton ever thought that Brooke would become so successful. When Brooke first came up with the idea of being a fashion designer, Peyton truly believed that Brooke would become successful but never could she imagine the success that Brooke had obtain. Not that she wasn't proud of her best friend. She was ecstatic for her best friend. Brooke deserved the success she had achieved and continues to achieve, considering the enormous amounts of efforts brook had invested in the company and her work. Back when Clothes Over Bros was just starting up, when it was at its infancy stage, Brooke and Peyton rarely had any time to talk properly because Brooke always had someone to meet with, someone to dazzle her designs with. And even now, when she was had managed to become a household name with her clothing company in every large retail stores, Brooke was still as busy as ever, in fact it wouldn't surprise Peyton is Brooke was even more busier than ever. Peyton knew how much Brooke worked and was glad that it had and still is paying off.<p>

Peyton after finishing her packing since she didn't need all that much things, smiled to herself. She was going to fly and see her best friend and former lover in a few days time. She initially had been disappointed for not being able to purchase a ticket for an earlier flight but it wasn't something that could be helped. And so here she was with a few days to spare, after of course quitting her job, since after all she wasn't happy with her job. Not that the whole quitting idea was resulted from a spur of the moment, but Peyton had contemplated over it for quite some time, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere with her current situation since her job was after all a dead end job. Wondering what she was going to do, now that she was unemployed and wasn't going to go anywhere for at least a few days, Peyton let her eyes trail over her bedroom and let her eyes land on her bookshelf that was home to quite a collection of one book. Deciding to once more relive the epic love story that was forever recorded in the book, Peyton walked towards it, a skip in her step and was certain that she would soon be content with her life.

* * *

><p>"Mom, how come Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke are in the magazine?" Young Jamie asked his preoccupied mother.<p>

"What?" Haley replied, her mind not registering what her son had just uttered.

"Are Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke dating?" Jamie asked.

"Don't be silly sweetie, where did you even hear that from?" Haley responded absentmindedly.

"I got it from this magazine."

"What?" Haley whipped her attention towards her son. Snatching the glossy magazine in her son's hands, Haley felt her eyes widen. Smirking Haley knew that Brooke and Lucas were at it again. The two definitely had a knack for trouble and even if they had spent quite a while apart from each other they still had managed to get themselves into trouble. Big surprise here.

"Oh baby, I don't think they're dating."

"Why not? Aunt Brooke is pretty, and Uncle Luke isn't too bad either." Jamie asked his inquisitive mind genuinely puzzled. It wasn't that his godparents were hideous. In fact they were quite the opposite. Jamie had seen many other men and women giving attention to Brooke and Lucas respectively. And Jamie was pretty sure that his godparents liked each other, not that his parents or his godparents ever made him think otherwise.

"Well, some people like making things up sweetie, and your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke are just friends.

"But why would people like making things like this up. It's lying." Jamie asked, awfully confused at this point.

"Well they like to use their imagination and sometimes they don't realize that their stories hurt people." Haley replied.

"People are weird momma." Jamie replied scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Yes they are buddy."

"Momma can we buy some ice cream." Jamie asked, their previous conversation forgotten.

"Of course buddy, but only one scoop. I don't want to high on sugar tonight."

"Okay." Jamie responded a tad bit disappointed, but nevertheless happy to have some ice-cream.

The mother and son pair continued their little shopping trip, although Haley's mind was circling around the situation the Broody Cheery duo had gotten into. She smiled to herself, feeling that something was going come out of this. After the two had broken up in senior year, to say that Haley was disappointed was an understatement. She had supported the Brucas bandwagon, but because of her pregnancy, she never really had the chance to show it, and now she had hoped that this time round if anything does happen between the two, they would understand her happiness for them.

* * *

><p>Rachel finally reached the building where she and her best friend resided in together and she was not happy with what she saw. There was quite a number of paparazzi camped outside the building, waiting for anything to splash the internet or magazines covers. If Rachel had her way she would give the vultures a piece of her mind, but she knew that it would only cause damage not only to her image but also Brooke's. Thus Rachel decided to keep her head los and her mouth shut once she was out of the cab's protective care. Rachel slipped on her sunglasses, hoping it'll obscure her face and possibly enable her to slip through the building's doors without being recognized, but her wishful thinking was not heard and from the moment she slipped out of the cab, the paparazzi flooded her with flashing cameras. Irritation further fueled the feisty redhead and she had to bite her lip shut in order for her to keep her mouth shut.<p>

"_Rachel, why are you back so early?" _

"_RACHEL LOOK UP!"_

"_IS IT TRUE? ARE Brooke AND LUCAS AN ITEM?"_

"_How long have they been together?"_

The short tempered model was just about to give the paparazzi a good old scolding for even thinking and suggesting the idea that her best friend would cheat on someone, let alone to implying that the two were having a long term affair, when the doorman easily caught hold of her and guided her through the stream of flashing cameras. Grateful for the interruption, Rachel thanked the George, the doorman who both she and Brooke have come to adore. The lovable middle aged doorman who had served by the door and prevented any unwanted visitors into the building was adored by everyone. He brought smiles to who around him, endlessly providing others conversations both amusing and at time intellectually challenging. All who inhabited the building loved George's company and Rachel couldn't agree more. Being older than she was by quite some years, George had been wise enough to prevent Rachel from speaking her often foul mind and Rachel was glad that he did. If not Rachel too would have to deal with the unfortunate situation Brooke was in. Offering a smile of reassurance, George indicated to her the already open elevator. Sending her thanks, Rachel rushed for the elevator door and anticipated the state in which her best friend would be in. Hoping that her mother hadn't managed to rip her way through Brooke's fortified façade, Rachel impatiently waited for the elevator to move towards the top floor. If Brooke was found devastated due to her mother's awful reprimands, then Rachel would be obliged and would be happy to give that pathetic excuse of a mother a good talking to, and it would all be done for her best friend's sake, and for her own enjoyment of course.

By the time the elevator door opened to reveal the large shared penthouse, Rachel was rather impressed at the state it was in. if anyone knew Brooke it was the fact that she had the tendency to throw things around when frustrated at someone who would incessantly scold at her, not allowing her the chance to speak or explain herself. And Victoria was usually that someone who would frustrate the fashion designer to no end. Before she had any chance to call out the brunette, Brooke stepped out of her office, accompanied by Lucas, Jordan, Amanda and Rick. All were preoccupied conversing with one another and didn't realize he presence of the feisty individual who watched in interest at the smiling brunette who didn't seem at all affected by the predicament she was in. In fact she looked content with the way things are, not minding that at the current mess she had managed to weave herself into.

It was Jordan who first realized the spectator who had kept her watchful eye on them. Grinning, Jordan tapped the talking fashion designer effectively bringing her out of the conversation with Amanda. Looking inquisitively at Jordan who in return offered a wink pointed at the red head who stood near the doorway with her eye brow perfectly raised. Lucas couldn't help but notice how the two were so similar. Both had the knack for arching their perfectly groomed eyebrows in the most effective and faultless way.

Rachel didn't have time to offer a witty response targeted at her best friend when the devil herself launched at the model, her relief evident to those present. Rachel struggled to steady herself in order to keep both she and the trouble magnet on their respective feet. Smiling to herself, Rachel held onto her best friend who couldn't compose herself and had let her emotions get the best of her. It looked like the stress had caught hold of the fashionista once more and she stayed in the arms of her best friend, unable to compose herself and allowing the tears to fall freely off her flawless face.

* * *

><p>Vulnerability was something many people hated appearing. But to Lucas it was something he loved. Not because it brought uncertainty to the individual who was feeling it, but rather it was because those who were vulnerable were at the state in which they were most honest, most exposed. And if Lucas were to think back on how many times Brooke seemed vulnerable he could definitely count them. There weren't much moments where Brooke was vulnerable and thus Lucas appreciated her when she was. Not because he enjoyed the pain or the uncertainty that loomed over the brunette but it was because at that moment, at the precise moment, he got the chance to see the girl she really was, the girl that she so protectively hid from the world. The girl that made Lucas fall even more in love with Brooke Davis. Back when they were dating, Lucas had managed to catch glimpses of the very girl who had managed to capture his heart. And although Brooke showed it often, it was different. It was only when Brooke was at her most vulnerable did Lucas ever really see the depths of Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis is like an onion as the writers of Shrek© have so articulately put it, and she had many versions of the girl within her walls and each version was equally beautiful, but the vulnerable one, that was the one that Lucas would never forget, She was hurt and disappointed, and afraid of losing those she loved and those who loved her back, but she was strong, honest and beautiful.<p>

As Lucas stared at the closed door that hid the crying Brooke and the consoling Rachel, Lucas was aware that at this very moment, Brooke was vulnerable. Not because she was hurt or disappointed, but because she was lost. She had just lost her mother (not that she was much of a mother in the first place) and only Rachel would understand. Sure she had shown Lucas her tears and sadness, but with Lucas it wasn't vulnerability, it was simply sadness and disappointment. With Rachel however, Lucas managed to catch a glimpse of that vulnerability in the sobbing form of Brooke Davis. The pain of her mother never loving her had truly dawned on her for the first time. And only Rachel could understand her considering how the two were so similar, in that both their parents had thought that they had fulfilled their duty as parents by throwing money at their children. It wasn't something many could relate to, especially Lucas as he had the most supportive mother anyone could ever had, and it wasn't something anyone would wish to be able to relate to, but at the moments Lucas had wished that he could. He had wished that he could understand the amount of pain that kept hold of his dear friend because all he wanted to do was rescue her from it. That he could whisper her words that will show her he knew what it's like. But he didn't. Even though his own father had abandoned him and had many times conveyed how he never wanted Lucas, Lucas had never really cared because he had Keith whose love overshadowed Dan's lack of affection towards him.

Lucas sighed inwardly. He really did have a hero complex. Always having the urge and obligation to save those around him. No wonder he had the knack of getting into trouble either it was with a girlfriend, or a worried mother or an anxious friend. Either way, Lucas really needed to work on that flaw of his. But his want to save Brooke was not rooted from this hero complex, but rather the need to right the wrongs he had caused in the past, and the fact that he was sick and tired of seeing Brooke hurt or disappointed. He wanted Brooke to finally obtain that happily ever after she deserved. No one deserved it more than she did. Not after all the crap she had gone through, from absentee parents, idiotic boyfriends (mainly him), backstabbing best friend and dictator mother. If anyone had gone through all the crap Brooke had gone through they truly deserved a happy ending and Lucas was determined to make that happen for his beloved friend.

* * *

><p>Okay first off, apologise for any mistakes that may have been present within this chapter, but I haven't really had the chance to edit it. If you could just point out any mistakes that may have occurred throughout the story then it'd be appreciated. It'll give me the chance to edit it and make sure the story is as mistake free as possible. So please just mention it to me. Thanks. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review! :D Next update will probably be sooner than it usually is (less than a month) bc my school holidays just started, and yes I still do have a lot of studying to do, but I'll try to make the most of my holidays and attempt to at least update every two weeks (I doubt I'll achieve it considering how my inspiration is at its low at the moment, but I will try my best).


End file.
